The Bargain
by Serb
Summary: Poison Ivy and the Scarecrow come to a deal in which they ensure that their goals will be passed onto the next generation. Read and Review!
1. The Bargain

**The Bargain**

_Author's Note: Some time has passed since I wrote last time, so I bring you another fic: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow come to deal in which they ensure that they have a successor that can follow in their footsteps. This plot is my own, and I hope that this is an original idea. None of the characters belong to be, but to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Only the soon-to-be child is my creation. Enjoy!_

The young doctor flipped through the papers concerning patient Pamela Isley, as the patient herself stood next to him in his office. The doctor was a recent member of the Arkham staff, and Pamela had befriended him a few months ago. He became quite attached to her and was she was favourite patient.

'My, my, in the last three months not one try of escape and good behavior displayed daily to all the members here,' he grinned,' things are looking well for you, Miss Isley!'

Pamela Isley smiled and leaned toward him with innocent curiosity,' How well, Doctor Livaydon?'

Doctor Livaydon looked back at her with an expression that said he had good news for her,' If you keep up like this, you may just as well leave this establishment in three months.'

Isley's eyes widened in shock,' Are you sure?'

'Positively.'

Her breathing quickened,' But how? I mean, how can I go out so easily when before I had tried escaping so many times and-'

The doctor put a finger on his lips. She immediately became quiet.

'The thing is,' he said softly,' that I was brought here in order to try out my new way of making you all forget about your past goals of destruction and pain, and make you _reborn_ to start a better life. I think my therapy has worked- quite efficiently.'

Isley remembered the past therapies she had with him. He was so soothing, understanding and trustworthy. He made her see a more positive side to life as he too shared her ideas of preventing plants from being cruelly treated and used for humanity's own greedy aims.

But she must do something before she leaves.

'Doctor Livaydon, may I leave now?' she asked.

The doctor nodded, opened the door and called for the guards. They came, and took her away down to the Rec Room where all of her "friends" were being kept for some more "positive social gatherings".

As she was ushered in, the first person to greet her was none other than her best friend, Harley Quinn.

'Hey Red!' she squealed,' What did he say? Whatcha going to him for, anyway?'

Pamely Isley, or Poison Ivy, smiled at the friendly, bubbly blonde.

'Oh….. just that I may be leaving this human infested hole soon,' Ivy hinted.

'What? Red, that's great!' shouted Harley, and then lowered her voice,' Just that….. you know……. Don't screw it up like I did with mine.'

'Erm, Harley, that was your holiday,' Ivy said carefully.

'So?' she sniffed,' Doesn't mean that I won't be getting out of here too.'

Ivy had a job to do, and she had get rid of Harley for now. 'Look!' Ivy pointed at the window,' it that the world's greatest scum out there?'

'Puddin'! ' cried Harley, and bounded to the window, scaring the poor Ventriloquist who was sitting there.

Ivy took a deep breath. Now was her chance. She went over her head about it clearly: drive away and then drop the parcel.

She walked over to the corner of the room where the two most likely people were playing chess: Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane. They didn't even look up when she approached them.

Ivy cleared her throat, and this immediately dragged them away from their immersed state in playing the game.

'Good day Miss Isley!' said politely yet cheerfully Tetch,' What does such a frabjulous person like you need from us?'

'I would rather talk to you, Professor Crane,' she said, immediately skipping to the point.

Tetch looked at the tall, thin man next to him,' What have you done this time Jonathan? I told you not to pick her pumpkins!'

'You picked my pumpkins?' asked Ivy dangerously.

'Only a year ago,' answered Crane. When he spoke, the man's voice sounded older than he looked.

Ivy sighed, and tried to get back to what she wanted him for,' Can we go and talk somewhere more privately?'

'I can't say there is any private place here, since this is purposely called the Rec Room,' said Crane, but still got up and followed her to the other side of the room.

When they were out of earshot, she turned to him,' Do you know that I'm going to be out of here in three months?'

'Do you mean by escaping or by sneaking away?' he asked dryly.

'No, I mean that I'm going to be let out of here. I'll be free.' She corrected him.

He raised an eyebrow and then muttered,' Congratulations.'

Right. Now to the point.

Ivy then said,' Did you ever plan on having someone to follow in your footsteps?'

Crane shrugged,' Never even thought of it.'

'You know that you will not live forever.'

'How do you know?'

'Because everyone belongs to a life cycle.'

'Kindly do not introduce me again to the water cycle on earth.'

'And we have not ensured our cycle.'

'None of the others have.'

'Oh, but we can!' Ivy eyes shone now ambition.

'How? When you perfectly know that you cannot get pregnant!' Crane pointed out.

That last comment stung Ivy like ice on a leaf, but she pulled herself together,' You heard of how I cloned my….. last husband.' It was still difficult to talk about him.

'You mean the plant clones? Ivy, they live only for three days.' Crane frowned.

'No- listen! I'm going to put your blood to be incubated in a plant. The plant will be inside my womb. It attaches itself to the wall, and extracts food out of my blood just like an umbilical cord….. only plantlike. The child will be completely human, may gain some resistance to toxins, but will still be able to reproduce. It is perfect, it is foolproof,' Ivy said stubbornly.

There was a silence. 'Why haven't you thought of this before?' Crane asked.

'Because I wasn't sure that it would work,' Ivy said a little sadly.

Crane looked at her with eyes seeking for answers for a hundered questions,' Why me?'

Ivy snorted,' What? Jervis? He's too much of a child. Nygma? I approached him on the subject of having children but he wouldn't hear of it. Harvey is out of question and of the other I don't even want to hear about them. The Penguin will be a good choice, but the child will just have too many health problems. You are the one that is left.'

Crane seemed to be in deep thought. _Please say yes,_ thought Ivy, _please say yes._

'Alright. I will do it- only on one condition.' Crane warned.

'What is that?' Ivy inquired.

'For us to be married. I do not want the child to be illegitimate- I have a feeling that it would have too many problems in the future.'

'Wha- what!' Ivy choked,' You can't be serious!' But seeing the look he gave her she miserably agreed.

Three months have snailed by, and it was time for Ivy's leaving. Dr. Arkham highly disapproved of it, by Dr. Livaydon convinced him that it was for the best.

Ivy had wanted to see her friends before she left, and was surprisingly greeted by a warm farewell gathering by Harley, Nygma, Tetch, Ventriloquist and Crane.

'We gonna miss ya, gal!' sniffed Harley as she hugged her friend.

'Try not to poison anyone out there, darling!' Offered Nygma.

Jervis recited a nice poem from 'Alice in Wonderland' for her and Ventriloquist can a small smile and a handshake with a few words of encouragement.

It was Crane's turn. He already knew what he should do. He gave out his hand for a handshake. Ivy accepted it and shook it. Hidden between her fingers was a small sharp object, that the skin broke beneath it and the blood seeped out, collecting on it. Ivy noticed that he didn't give out a sound.

It seemed that the next moment she was out on the street, heading for a new life. For the first time in six months, Ivy gave a true smile and her head felt dizzy from joy. Now, she should as soon as possible go with her plan.

A few hours later, she was in her hideout, tinkling with her vials in her laboratory. She was almost finished, and she even dared to mess with the genes to try and make the child just at least look a bit like her by trying to impossibly mix his nucleus molecules with her own blood. She had easily gotten an egg from a woman she murdered a long time ago (she kept it stored in a safe place in her laboratory). She had gotten rid of its nucleus, and started all over with it. Oh, yes, she was planning this for a long time.

The first try had collapsed, and so had the second. But the third an amazing luck or miracle as life began to take form in the egg.

Triumphantly, Ivy stood up straight. She patted one of her plants gently, whispering,' I didn't get top grades in biochemistry for nothing, my darling.'

She turned towards the window,' Soon, you too will be joining me here, Jonathan, helping me to bring up the child. I'll make sure of that.'

She looked back at her treasure, touching the vial softly as if it was already a human being, ' And I shall have you, my little one. You shall grow, and look upon me as I introduce you to the wondrous ways of plant life.'

Taking a deep breath, she was ready with the next step. The tricky one.

'Darlings, can you help me with this? I cannot manage alone,' She said, as the plants crawled upon her and worked into the night.

_Author's Note: Yes, this thing is weird. And it is only the first chapter! _

_Don't you think Crane's voice sounds deeper in the cartoon than how he's drawn? If I made any mistakes and made it seemed doubtful that Ivy gets pregnant this way, do not worry, for most of the things in this comic seem too doubtful to be true. Please review on this!_


	2. The Creation

**The Bargain**

_Author's Note: Some time has passed since I wrote last time, so I bring you another fic: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow come to deal in which they ensure that they have a successor that can follow in their footsteps. This plot is my own, and I hope that this is an original idea. None of the characters belong to be, but to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Only the soon-to-be child is my creation. Enjoy!_

Pamela hissed in pain as another contraction rippled throughout her body. Of all places, she was currently laying on her huge flower plant in the middle of the very flower itself, and its petals had moved to make way for her to lay there. She looked up at the glass greenhouse walls, trying to ignore the sensation of having your insides ripped open.

'Aw Red, hang on just a bit more,' said Harley not far away from her, who delivering the water in a basin,' baby's not even half way out yet!'

Pamela smiled at her friend. It was only yesterday when Harley broke out of Arkham in her full Harlequin outfit to try to return to the free life of crime. She had decided to visit her friend Poison Ivy to see how she's doing in her new life. What a shock it was to find out that the seductress was full nine months pregnant and that she was married to none other than Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow.

'Try pushing a little bit harder, Pamela,' said Jonathan Crane, sitting right next to her and acting as the delivery doctor for now.

Crane had been released six months ago from Arkham for good behavior. Actually, it was mainly because Pamela Isley had returned to Arkham and "persuaded" Dr. Livaydon to write his release…… through various different methods. She never told Jonathan that, of course.

They got married privately: a small ceremony carried out in the buildings of the Government, both legal and without any guests. It was the opposite of Pamela's first marriage which was such a beautiful wedding.

Pamela refused to give birth in a hospital, in case they may think of trying to take her child away from her. She never liked hospitals, and would rather suffer the labor of giving birth to a child than receive their morphine injections.

'Yeah Ivy, try pushing harder,' agreed Harley.

Pamela contracted her muscles and failed to bite back a cry that tore out of her throat and echoed throughout the greenhouse. The plants recoiled as if it was Mother Nature herself that was being tortured. Harley whimpered as she watched her best girl pal and protector go through such suffering. Crane on the other hand, was calm and determined.

'Pamela,' he said patiently, and she looked at him. He had the thin features, brown hair with a hint of red that fell like fringes onto his eyes. His eyes were large, dark ones with the thin eyebrows sharply etched and almost always a serious expression in his face. Any other expression was usually mocking of the victims or passion for his work.

He pressed gently onto her swollen belly, and she felt a bit better. It was not for long.

She had pushed harder, and then felt something break inside her, causing a burning pain rush across her body. She was starting to sweat and tears of frustration and pain were forming in her eyes, blurring her vision.

'She's bleeding!' she heard Harley exclaim,' Professor Crane, do something! The pain's getting to her!'

'I can't do anything now!' he hissed at her, 'She must try fighting!'

Harley shook her head in worry,' Somethin's wrong Professor. It's taking a long time.'

Crane was pale in the face and his brows were furrowed in concentration,' Pamela,' he ordered,' again.'

Pamela gritted her teeth and pushed. She felt something moving inside her.

'It's working,' he said, not raising his voice,' Again.'

The Plant Mistress let out a small growl and tried harder, masochistically feeling the pain tear her insides.

'Not long now,' soothed Crane in a softer voice.

Harley soaked the sponge in the bowl of water and put the calming liquid on Pamela's forehead. 'It's all right Red. You're gonna be fine,' she gave a watery smile.

'It hurts,' was the only thing Pamela could answer.

'I know it hurts girl,' Harley said sadly,' But I can't do anythin' about it.'

As her friend gave another scream, Harley turned her head sharply to the man.

'Can't ya do anythin' to stop all this?' she snapped.

'What do you plan for me to do, then?' asked Crane dangerously.

'Didn't ya study psychology for somethin'?'

'I specialized in fear, not gynecology. You, on the other hand, had specialized in criminal minds and the influence of the mind. You are more likely to use it here than I can with mine.'

'So what do ya expect me to do then?'

'Try to distract her from the pain.'

'By parroting phrases from my book!'

'Guys, shut up!' hissed Pamela dangerously as another wave of pain took her over. The squabbling psychologists quieted and concentrated on the task ahead of them.

'How did ya come to all of this anyway?' asked Harley, trying to start up a conversation.

'She had approached me on the subject three months before she left Arkham,' Crane answered coolly.

'In Arkham!' Harley exclaimed. She was only told of the plan by Pamela but not of the way they had come to it,' Then how did you….. you know….. do _it_?'

Pamela, temporarily distracted from the pain, exchanged a glance with Jonathan. There was no way they could have-

'Eugh! Harley, we did not!' Pamela exclaimed in disgust, and Crane shot her an insulted look.

'Then how you get it inside of you?' Harley asked all confused.

'We told you before, ' Crane said tiredly,' She used a modern system of cloning.'

'With you blood?' Harley naively asked.

'With my blood,' confirmed Crane firmly.

'How did ya get it?'

'At the parting in Arkham.'

'Ya mean that it was all under our very nose-'

She was interrupted by Crane, who exclaimed,' The child is coming!'

'Yay! Da baby's commin', da baby's commin'!' shrieked Harley excitedly.

'Harley, get the towels. Quickly!' He ordered her and she dashed away to find them.

Once she disappeared, Crane's face turned to Pamela's, 'Now, I want you to give this last push-'

He didn't even have to finish his sentence when Pamela gave her last scream and try. Soon, her scream was joined by a small weaker one, and she felt the relief wash over her.

She eyesight wasn't clear, but she clearly heard Harley's pitch voice, 'Aw! Ain't he cute! Why did he hush up so quickly?'

'Because he's like us,' Pamela found herself saying through the dizziness.

Some bundle was left in her arms, and almost immediately her eyesight cleared. There, underneath the folds of the towel, laid her son. He didn't look like most of the babies, that were pudgy, but instead had the slimmer shape to him. It wasn't because of malnutrition, but because he was built that way.

'Wonderful, isn't he?' she heard Jonathan's voice above her. She looked up and noticed that he had dark rings under his eyes, but they shone with pride and a strange warmth.

Harley on the other side was smiling her usual childish smiles which had the charming simplicity to it. Then, her face misted over as if she remembered something.

'I just wish I could stay here more, but I'm sure Batbreath must be chasin' me now and I don't want that creep spoiling this moment, so I'll be going,' Harley said quickly in her bumbly manner.

'Harley,' Pamela stopped her,' Thanks.'

Harley's grin spread,' No problemmo gal! Just tell me, whatcha gonna call 'im? '

The couple hesitated, unsure. They weren't ready for this question.

'Hey don't worry. Just don't name him something like Charlie Blott the Third as Jonny Boy usually names them,' Harley made a face at that ridiculous name, and before Crane could argue about this, she was gone.

_Author's Note: Ah! This scene was damn tricky to write. But I had a lot of fun doing it! I hope that it wasn't too disgusting for PG-13. However, whatever, please review!_


	3. Thirteen years later

**The Bargain**

_Author's Note: Some time has passed since I wrote last time, so I bring you another fic: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow come to deal in which they ensure that they have a successor that can follow in their footsteps. This plot is my own, and I hope that this is an original idea. None of the characters belong to be, but to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Only the child is my creation. Enjoy!_

'Icabod Silvanus Isley-Crane!' Pamela's voice thundered throughout the greenhouse,' What on earth are you doing?'

A thirteen-year-old boy got up and looked up at her. By the build, facial features and height he looked almost exactly like Jonathan Crane, except that his skin colouring was even paler with a strange greenish tinge to it. His eyes were large, shaped like his father's, but had their mother's chlorophyll green colour.

'Nothing, mother,' he said calmly, 'I'm just watering the begonias.'

'If you pour water at such a height the water's going to splash out the earth and you'll more likely be harming it than doing it good!' Pamela sighed,' And stop calling me mother- it's so old-fashioned. It's _mum_.'

'Alright, _mum_, I will not do it again,' he crouched back down and poured the water out more slowly and carefully.

Pamela walked away to tend to the roses, muttering,' That father of yours is really teaching you 18-century English….'

Icabod finished watering and then stood up, stretching his back. He had just finished tending the garden plants, so one of his daily routines was finished. The last routine is to help his father with the Psychology courses that he's preparing…..

It is almost as if fate had given Jonathan Crane and Pamela Isley another chance. Pamela had found a job working for one of the finest science centers in Gotham. There, she works on cross-breeding of plants to make them finer, better quality and greater immunity against diseases. The employers weren't even a bit uneasy on employing a retired criminal- quite contrarily, they thought that she will revolutionize plant breeding in being able to reduce the production of harmful genetically modified plants.

Jonathan Crane was now employed in a new University in Gotham. It was the Riverside State University, which had been created eight years ago. It still didn't get the fame and quality of the official Gotham State University, but with professors like Jonathan Crane in the staff, it was quickly gaining lead. They had been particularly reluctant on employing him also because of his past crimes, but they realized soon enough that if they didn't employ better tutors they will never gain such advantage. So, he was employed as a Professor of Psychology, but under strict supervision.

However, he never got to be a leading Professor again as he had been in the other university. That is one of the penalties he has to carry as a burden for associating with crime.

Icabod took off his gloves and lingered a bit more under the sunlight. The bright beams highlighted his reddish hair even more and he enjoyed the sunlight. That is perhaps one of the things he had gained on having a plant to be his umbilical cord in his mother's womb. The other thing was that he loved drinking water.

'Finished, mum.' He stated.

Pamela lowered the vase with the small gardenias growing in it and came forward. She took a closer look at his watering.

'Hmmm……. The hibiscuses are fine….. so is the ficus benjamin….. but I'm still not happy with the begonias.' She snatched the pail from his hand and watered it a bit more,' There, that settles it.'

'Mum, when can I handle the larger plants?' he asked hopefully.

'Until you learn how to water ordinary garden flowers more carefully,' she replied, and he didn't like her humor.

The phone rang from the inside of the house. Pamela went to get it, and Icabod walked back into the living room. Automatically, he walked up the stairs and came to a landing where there were four doors. He walked straight ahead and knocked on one.

'Enter.' Came the reply from the inside.

Icabod opened the door, which lead to the library where his father worked. As soon as he came in, Jonathan Crane looked up from the open book he was handling, which was one of the few piled on his desk ahead of him.

'Tell me only one, just one way how to determine a schizophrenic if you read his writing?' Jonathan promptly asked.

That wasn't so hard. 'The person's handwriting should travel from large, rounded letters going across the page into tiny, scrawny letters at the end. Also, the person doesn't write in a straight line, but more likely to write a bit tilted on the side,' Icabod answered.

Jonathan nodded,' Correct. This fool here cannot even tell me that.' He pulled out a paper from a drawer, which was part of one of his student's project.

As Icabod examined the paper, the door burst open. His mother came in and seemed to carry some news that she was going to tell them.

'Guess what? Harley's back in town,' Pamela said immediately.

'Back here? After such a long time?' Jonathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pamela nodded energetically,' And she's making a small get-together tonoight at her house.'

'What do you mean by "get-together"? She can't seriously be thinking of having us go back to that life of crime, does she?' Jonathan asked suspiciously.

'No, no, of course not! You know almost everyone of past crime have settled down and aren't about to leave this life so easily,' Pamela said.

'So what really happened with all of you?' Icabod asked, sitting down on a chair, wondering why he hadn't asked this before.

Pamela smiled,' Well, that was quite a turn-around. Almost everybody in Arkham is now living a normal life.'

'Except the Joker,' chipped in Crane.

'I'll never forgive that bastard for leaving Harley,' she said bitterly.

'The Joker left Harley Quinn?' asked Icabod, making sure he heard correctly.

'After a week when you were born, Harley and Joker were going to be married. There was an entire wedding planned: all of us were invited, so everybody tried to make it to the wedding, either by running away from Arkham or coming normally, like Jonathan and I,' Pamela remembered,' it was a beautful wedding.

'Everyone had contributed to Harley's wedding dress. It was black and red: black was her corset, red her gown draperies and black the skirt underneath. I had especially bred a red rose tinted black at the edges to put on her dress. You know how to do it Icabod: you just plant some iron in the soil next to the rose and it will acquire the colour,' when Icabod nodded, she continued,' the wedding was done in Penguin's Iceberg Lounge, which had many ice sculptures cut out to serve as decoration. Harvey Dent was put to serve as the priest (I think was another one of Joker's humors) and I was to be put to sign as one of the witnesses and chief bridesmaid.'

'Our wedding was modest,' Jonathan Crane explained,' but your mother here wore the most beautiful dress made of velvet rose leaves and some white and red rose petals.'

'It cost my flowers a lot, though,' said Pamela worriedly.

'But how did Joker leave Harley?' asked Icabod.

'Ah,' said Pamela darkly,' it was three days after the wedding. Harley told the Joker that she got pregnant, and he left her- after beating her up and yelling at her for this.' She clenched her fists in anger.

'So did she have a child?' Icabod inquired carefully.

'As a matter of fact, she did. She had named him Jack, after his father- Joker's real name is Jack Napier- and as a sign of thanks, he divorced her and left her alone with the child,' Pamela said bitterly.

'He was a very cruel man….. and they thought that I wasn't normal when I enjoyed people in fear,' Jonathan added thoughtfully,' though fear is quite interesting…..'

'It isn't normal to enjoy fear,' Pamela said coolly.

'And it isn't normal to kill for plants,' Jonathan answered back.

'They are murdering living creatures!' she cried.

'Mum! Father! Please!' Icabod tried to halt them,' What happened after?'

'That's where Jervis Tetch comes in,' said Jonathan.

'What about him?' Icabod wondered what was one of his father's closer rogue friends had to do with this.

'A year after Harley was throw out, she had nowhere to go. She had no friend and was completely helpless raising a child alone. She was ready for any help. So, as a sign of sympathy for her, Jervis Tetch married her,' Jonathan said.

'What!' now it was Icabod's turn to be in shock.

'Yes, he married her as a form of help…… and also perhaps because she looked like Alice,' Jonathan smirked.

'With that blonde hair and blue eyes she sure looks like one,' Pamela shared his expression.

'And only a year after that, Harley had another child, and it was Jervis'. They named her most obviously Alice,' Jonathan said.

'So who else is well off?' their son pressed on.

'I know that Edward Nygma found someone and had a daughter with her. The daughter's name is Pandora. Harvey Dent is still alone, and Victor Fries is now working in a research center trying to cure his wife- a more loving husband I have never seen,' Jonathan tried to remember, 'Arnold Wesker and his Scarface doll are dead- died of old age. There are two more…..'

'Did you know the Oswald Cobblepot had gotten married?' asked Pamela.

'Really? With whom?'

'With,' Pamela gave an enigmatic smile,' Catwoman.'

'Now you really must be joking!' Icabod smiled.

'Not at all. You know that Catwoman was in love with Batman,' Said Pamela,' however, Batman had somehow disappointed her…… either because he betrayed her or it was something personal….. anyway, it is her secret.

'In her fury, she tried to make him jealous by getting married for one of the wealthiest men in town, which was the Penguin. She had a lot of money, had a child with him, but wasn't happy. So one morning she had disappeared. The last time anyone heard of her is that she was committing crime in New York, but she is scarcely ever heard of since.'

'Well….. that was interesting,' Icabod breathed. So many strange things had happened these last thirteen years. Who ever though they would turn out that way?

'Any more questions?' asked Jonathan.

'Forget the questions. We have to get ready for the party,' said Pamela getting up and leaving the room.

Author's Note: So I have filled you in with a weird history of what happened these last years. I have tried to get more information about plants and psychology and this was all I could currently remember. Please leave a review (or a flame, in this matter)!


	4. The GetTogether

**The Bargain**

_Author's Note: Some time has passed since I wrote last time, so I bring you another fic: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow come to deal in which they ensure that they have a successor that can follow in their footsteps. This plot is my own, and I hope that this is an original idea. None of the characters belong to be, but to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Only the child is my creation. Enjoy!_

'I don't want to wear a suit!' snapped Icabod in front of the mirror.

The son and the father were in the son's room, helping with the dress ups. Icabod sat on the bed, dressed in more of a formal white shirt and black trousers, including a black tie. However, he definitely wasn't going to put on the jacket.

'I'm not going to a funeral,' he complained, 'I think this is enough.'

'This most definitely is not enough,' Jonathan Crane replied firmly, 'now put it on.'

Grumbling, the son put it on. If there was one thing he disliked, it was jackets. They make a person feel as if in a cage of politeness, and it limited free movement. When Icabod told it to his father, the father would reply,' Why do you need free movement? You never jump on trees or cause hooliganism.'

Icabod just was very controlled for a child his age.

'How much time do we have left?' Icabod asked.

Jonathan glanced at his watch, 'Five more minutes until we leave. It will take us ten minutes to reach Harley.'

'We will be leaving now,' said a voice behind them,' I'm finished.'

Jonathan smiled and turned around,' Pamela, always on time-'

He was cut off when he saw her. Standing on Pamela's place was not the modest, calm Pamela Isely-Crane, but more of a reflection of the charms of the former Poison Ivy. She was wearing a velvet green dress that outlined her attractive figure that seemed preserved over the years. It could hardly be thought of that this woman had a child. Her hair was down, as usual, but there was a strange mysterious touch to it that wasn't shown for many years. She didn't wear much make-up, she didn't have to- she the beauty nature gave her.

She was elegant, yet powerful.

'How do I look?' she asked, the wisp of a smile highlighting her beauty.

Jonathan Crane searched for the right words, and her could only come up with, 'Beautiful.'

She took it as a compliment she greatly valued, for Jonathan Crane rarely complimented people.

'We she should hurry,' she said, before she swirled away and went down the stairs.

Throughout these years, Pamela and Jonathan were never really close. True, they lived together, raised a child, respected and were loyal to each other, but never in a sense of feeling any powerful emotions. They were basically two worlds that worked together to a certain aim.

It is difficult to imagine how such a marriage worked out, where a couple slept divided in separate rooms, had different ideas and never had any loveable words to share with each other, but these two are a living proof.

After all, even in the past people were used to arranged marriages and probably never felt much towards their partner. But they had something that Jonathan Crane and Pamela Isley lacked in their marriage: physical contact.

Jonathan Crane never saw his wife undressed and in her underwear, as a consequence of living in separate rooms. Another reason for that was that they never went on summer holidays, but were completely dedicated to their work.

However, over these past years, Jonathan had felt a certain pressure building up within him though his associations with Pamela. This pressure was like a wire that coiled itself more though each passing year. He did not know what it was, but was sure that it was powerful emotion like hatred or anger. He never was sure about that and ignored it.

But now when he saw her this very night, he was reminded again of this coiled little pressure. Jonathan was sure that soon enough, this coil would spring, and he would find out what it truly is.

He didn't have to wait long.

'Red! Johnny Boy! It's so great to see you!' squealed a familiar voice as the door to Harley's house opened.

There, standing on the entrance of her house after thirteen years, was Harleen Quinzel, the former Harley Quinn. She had changed slightly: a few lines that weren't there before now were gently etched in her face, her eyes looked a bit older but almost everything else from the blonde hair to the toes wasn't any different. She was wearing her trademark silly grin and a black dress for the party.

'Harley!' said Pamela, hugging her long missed friend.

Harely returned the hug and then turned and shook hands enthusiastically with Jonathan. Then she turned to the third visitor.

'Oh my God!' she cried,' Da baby's grown up! He's even taller than his mom! Come here you!'

Before Icabod could say anything, Harley gave him a bone-crunching embrace.

'I forgot to ask,' said Harley, pulling away,' watcha call him?'

'Icabod Silvanus Isley-Crane.' Pamela promptly answered.

'Fancy that! It figures actually, but at least ya didn't give him some ol' snobbish name Johnny here would give him!'

'It I who actually gave him the first name,' said Jonathan impatiently.

'Ya know what Johnny? It shows. Come on in!' Harley skipped to the point and opened the door wider to come in.

They seemed to come a bit late to the party. Most of the guests were there, and had started some conversations. However, most of them notice the couple come in with their child.

'Is that who I think it is?' murmured a person.

'Poison Ivy and the _Scarecrow_?'

'Who'd thought of that?'

'Jonathan! Pamela! There you are!' called a very familiar voice with a soft English accent.

The one of hosts of the party, Jervis Tetch, the former Mad Hatter, had come forward to meet them. He looked older than before, gray hairs now bursting at the edges and mixing with the blonde hair. His gray-blue eyes now shone with happiness when he saw his old friend. Dressed in a blue suit and white gloves, he shook hands with them.

'Pamela, you still look frabjolous! Jonathan, you didn't change much either,' Jervis started talking, engaging them in a conversation.

Icabod turned away, and then went to search for those who were his age. He didn't have to look far- at the other side of the room, there were four children, talking amongst each other. One of them, the oldest, spotted Icabod and then turned to him.

'Well, well, isn't that the Strawman's and Plant-Trap's kid?' he asked, grinning in a strange way of his. The boy was tall, dark-haired, with a sharp-pointed face and dark eyes. Than grin he wore on his face was familiar, and Icabod knew only too well who it was, for he saw the picture of the boy's father many times in the newspaper.

'Icabod Isley-Crane,' Icabod introduced himself,' and you must be Jack, son of the Joker?'

'After you put it so fancily, I'm he, in flesh and blood,' Jack Junior boasted as if he was something to be admired of.

'Don't pay attention to his oversized ego or it'll choke you to death, as my dad says,' a girl joined in. She was above average height, dressed in plain white trousers and shirt, but wearing a certain jacket with a little green question mark sewn in as a badge. Her gray-green eyes were familiar along with the dark red hair slicked back in a high ponytail. She gave a sphinx-like smile as she said,' Pandora Nygma. Nice to meet you.'

'If anybody had a big deal with "egos", it surely is your dad,' smirked Jack, as Pandora ignored him,' The only thing that can get into his head is how he created the biggest puzzle that even he cannot solve.'

'Come on, stop it Jack,' came a quiet voice of another girl. This one was a small, blonde, with a dainty blue dress on her and with large blue eyes.

'Ah, and this is my little bug of a sister, Alice,' Jack introduced her in a mock gallant fashion,' You can just wonder how she came into this world without being dropped by her mum.'

'My mother left me when I was a month old,' came a boy's cold and calm voice. That was none other than the son of the Penguin, for a person could easily recognise the long black hair which he kept tied back in a low fashion and was probably the only child here dressed in a tuxedo. He inherited luckily his mother's height, sea-colored eyes and slimmer form, but he still maintained his father's bird-like nose.

'Aurelius Cobblepot,' he was the only one who held out his hand politely,' pleasure to meet you.'

One of the things that Icabod's father had taught him that had to do with psychology was to observe people. Jack Napier Junior was obviously proud of the fact that his parents were none other than the greatest criminals of Gotham, Harlequin and Joker. His little sister Alice, was influenced by her father's quiet nature and didn't yet seem to have a backbone (which she inherited from her mother). Pandora Nygma wanted to carry on with the family tradition by trying to behave in the enigmatic ways of her father the Riddler.

Up to now, the only person Icabod considered to be an influential figure was Aurelius Cobblepot. The boy had the exact way he held his body upright with dignity and seemed to be born with class. He didn't say much but his presence was known. Icabod wished he had such an influence, instead of being just another shadow in school (an unfortunate trait he got from his father).

The Joker's offspring snapped him back to the world,' So did your mother drop you, hated you or by some chance left you to drown?' with the oh-so "charming" smile of his.

'Well, I'm still standing here, so I don't expect she tried to do anything like that,' Icabod answered back, his voice matching the fake sweetness Jack offered, 'Did someone try that with you?' He cursed himself mentally for stooping to his level.

'Oh! Touché.' Jack's grin widened even more.

Icabod just couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something with a cruel edge to the boy's voice.

The rest of the night went well. Icabod got on well with his peers, while the adults had a nice talk that filled in what was happening throughout the last years. It seemed rather difficult for them to accept the Pamela Isley chose Jonathan Crane of all people to be with, not forgetting the conceiving of a child with him.

Nygma even tried to take it a bit more,' Pamela, my dear, why didn't you chose me?'

She would only reply,' Because you weren't ready to have a child and I was.'

Slowly, the families left one after the other as time passed. Jonathan Crane and Pamela went off too with their child home.

Back at home, Icabod went immediately off to bed, while Jonathan and Pamela stayed downstairs a bit longer.

'Can you imagine Harley getting off with Jervis like that?' asked Pamela.

'Rather strange. Even if they are married each other they still do not share strong emotions with each other,' Jonathan observed.

'Like you and me.' Said Pamela. This had caused him to think about it even more.

'Pamela…… so we practically had no feelings with each other for thirteen years?' Jonathan said slowly.

She gave a small jerk, but immediately calmed down, 'True, but we still get along with each other, don't we?'

Jonathan was silent. Pamela got up, bade him goodnight and left up the stairs. As he saw her slim figure retreating to her bedroom, he had a thought that flashed through his mind and then almost immediately disappeared. It was too quick for him to grasp it, but he felt as if it was the first sign of some loss of control.

He definitely didn't like it.

Author's Note: And another chapter finished! Please bear with me with the upcoming ones, feeding me with very nice reviews. Ahem…… so go and post something…… quickly, before I do something drastic (if there is something I can do, that is)!


	5. Mosquito

**The Bargain**

_Author's Note: Some time has passed since I wrote last time, so I bring you another fic: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow come to deal in which they ensure that they have a successor that can follow in their footsteps. This plot is my own, and I hope that this is an original idea. None of the characters belong to be, but to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Only the child is my creation. Enjoy!_

Jonathan gasped for breath as he woke up in the middle of the night, sweating. He had dragged himself out of his dream with great effort and was still trying to put the correct pieces in order with what had happened.

He crawled to the side of his bed and put a shaky hand onto the bedstead and picked up the clock. He peered through the darkness to see the time, only to find out that it was 1.30 am. He put it down and slumped his head back onto the soft pillow.

Jonathan didn't have these dreams for a long time and tried to put them out of his head. Trying to get back to sleep, his head buzzed with a strange D. H. Lawrence poem he had once read a long time ago, by the name of 'Mosquito':

_**Yet what an aura surrounds you;**_

_**Your evil little aura, prowling, and casting a numbness on my mind.**_

_**That is your trick, your bit of filthy magic:**_

_**Invisibility, and the anaesthetic power**_

_**To deaden my attention in your direction.**_

Realizing that he won't fall asleep soon, Jonathan got up out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen. The nights were getting warmer with the upcoming summer days that were flying up very fast. That is why he now wore a nightshirt that came up to his knees and left the rest of the leg bare and to cool down.

He must have been in the kitchen for about five minutes, drinking on his glass of water, when he heard someone else coming down the stairs to join his company.

Out of instinct, he tensed up, but when he saw who came in, he relaxed. It was Pamela.

'Couldn't sleep?' came her soft voice from the kitchen entrance.

Jonathan shrugged,' I didn't have good dreams. How did you wake up?'

Pamela gave a small smile, 'I have plant instincts. When the lights are on, I also get up with them.'

She slowly walked to the fridge and served to herself some water. That was probably the only liquid she ever drank, like a plant- water. She sat down on the other side of the table and drank in silence.

During this time, Jonathan carefully avoided her eyes. He was thinking again about what they discussed tonight. It wouldn't stop bothering him.

'A penny for your thoughts?' offered Pamela.

'I am thinking what you talked with me before,' Jonathan now looked up at her and met her eyes,' about not having any contact.'

'You still thinking about that?' Pamela asked amusedly, getting up and putting the empty cup in the sink,' You know we just have no feelings for each other.'

Jonathan felt his heart beat faster as he got up and tried to talk to her,' Yes, but how do you know we have no feelings when we never even thought about it.'

Pamela turned to him, her eyes serious, 'What are you aiming at?'

It was now the time to be brave. Maybe for anyone else it would have been easy, but for a person like Jonathan who never talked about this before, it was certainly difficult,' I have always wanted to touch your hair,' he said, stepping closer,' And I never even realized it until now.'

'You may touch it if you want,' said Pamela lightheartedly, not understanding him,' I won't kill you for that.'

Jonathan put a hand on her red hair and touched it. It was softer than he imagined. Her good-natured smile disappeared as he ran his hand down to the angle of her chin bone.

'Pamela, you don't understand,' he found his voice reduced to a whisper,' it is not only your hair I want to touch….'

She immediately jerked her head out of his hand and turned away, saying coldly,' Jonathan, please do not be ridiculous. There is no way that you have an interest in me-'

Pamela found her hand grabbed harshly by her husband. She turned back, and saw that his eyes were darker than she ever saw them before.

'How do you know that?' he asked, his voice as silent as the night air.

'Jonathan, please release my hand,' Pamela warned, something constricting in her throat.

'I have never thought about such an option….'

'Please!'

'I have never imagined that I would bring myself to such low emotions.'

'You're hurting me!'

He now had her pressed to the wall, and he lowered his face closer to hers as if he were telling to her something of confidence.

'This pressure, Pamela. This pressure inside is strangling me, pulling me into a prison and it is annoying as a mosquito.'

'Release me!' she hissed, becoming more frantic.

He pressed himself onto her, forcing her legs up around his waist, riddling her nightgown up to her knees. She felt him, his warmth, and she was truly becoming afraid. Had it been when she was still a criminal, this would have never happened, for the male would have found himself poisoned by her lipstick.

'I hate it Pamela. I am disgusted by it plaguing my mind with such thoughts, and now it is getting the better of me.'

Pamela tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but couldn't. Whatever that got the hold of him now….. she had to wait for it to pass.

'I tried to suppress it. I tried to kill it. The only outcome from that were thinking about you even more.' He surprised himself by lowering his voice to a growl. She had fear in her eyes, and just like as in the old times, he reveled in her fear. He was the God of Fear again, and she was the victim.

People sick in the body may heal physically, but once a disease gets the mind there is no turning back. It may be suppressed, yet it is always there.

He could now smell her fear and unease. It was enough to give him courage to kiss her forehead. Seeing that nothing happened, he boldly moved onto her cheek, that paled with his actions. Finally, he pressed his lips onto hers.

Jonathan never kissed before, not even at their wedding. He only learned that kissing was pressing lips onto another's and there was nothing to it. Pamela felt his inexperience as he only pressed his lips onto hers and didn't do anything else.

The kiss was also the action that sobered him.

As if awakening from a hypnotized state, Jonathan blinked and observed the position they were in. He had his wife pressed to the wall, her legs forcibly encircling his waist and she had shrunk from his gaze, patiently waiting for this to pass.

Almost immediately he moved away from her, all emotions gone. Pamela stood there, shaking and breathing heavily. The she left the room and went upstairs as fast as she can.

Jonathan was left alone in the room. All emotions had disappeared, but when he tried to remember them, a sudden sickness rushed up his throat. He had never felt this way, never lost so much control. He was ashamed of these emotions which he never wanted to face again. The more he thought about Pamela, the more he wanted to tear them out of his body.

He didn't experience them before, and if he had, he thought they were rooted out long ago. Now they are pestering him, taunting him in waves of their unhealthy pestilence.

Going upstairs and settling back into bed, he finally realized what the pressure he had was. It wasn't anger. He wished it were hate. It would have been better if it was love, but it wasn't.

It was one of the seven sins, one of the things that made a human become more related to its animal cousins. It was the thing that led many great men in the past into disaster.

It was raw lust.

Back at Harley's house, Harleen Quinzel was definitely not having a good time. It was just like any ordinary night she had at her home.

The children were sent up to bed, and her husband Jervis would long for some company and try to talk to her. Harleen, as usual, was not interested.

'Look Jervis, can ya just go to sleep?' she asked tiredly.

'But my sweet girl, I just wanted to have a bit of a conversation with you,' Jervis said sadly. Harley knew she shouldn't be so cold to him, for he was a very caring husband and good father. But she was never interested in him.

She had gotten married to him when the Joker left her and she had nowhere to go. Jervis was the only one who shared her sympathies and showed her kindness, something that her Mistah J would never do.

Harley gladly received such affection and actually felt she achieved something great. Even through all this coddling and understanding words, she missed her Puddin'.

The Joker had hit her, ordered her around and humiliated her, but he had the masterful aura she was attracted passionately to, which Jervis Tetch most certainly didn't have. Jervis was the more quiet, tea-drinking person who was attached to the home.

'Jervis, can you just please go to sleep,' Harley said more harshly to him.

Jervis' blue eyes became more sad, and he lowered them down to the floor,' Alright. I'll wait for you upstairs.' Then, with slow, heavy footsteps that would make anyone feel sorry for him, he went off.

Harley let out a deep breath. She was finally alone!

She skipped (a trait she never bothered to get rid of) to the balcony and stood there, looking out to Gotham at night. There were only tall, dark buildings seen with small lights glinting like little jewels encrusted in them. Harley missed this city.

As she inhaled the fresh night, she stopped in mid-breath when she thought she heard something. She turned around and looked back into the living room inside. The lights have been turned off.

'Jack? Alice?' she spoke,' I told ya to go to sleep. What did ya come down here and turn the lights off for?'

When she received no answer, she tried again in a more quiet voice,' Jervis?'

No answer. Uncertainly, she stepped back inside and peered into the darkness.

'Hello?' she asked, becoming a bit nervous.

'_Harley……_' came a soft voice behind her.

She immediately turned. No one was there.

'_Harley…._' The voice came again, but this time in front of her. No one was also there. Harley's breathing quickened and she plucked up courage to say something

'Stop kiddin' me!' she snapped,' If ya want something, then get out where I can see you!'

'_But my dear Harley-girl, don't you remember me?_' came the familiar voice in a sweet mock-insulted tone she heard before.

'What?' she gasped. It couldn't be……

' _You are still the same sweet, silly girl I knew,_' the voice around her spoke,' _Now go and turn on the lights and wish your baby a welcome back_.'

Harley actually stumbled backwards and fumbled with her fingers to reach the switch. When she did, she pressed it. The room was lit, and in the middle of it was standing a person she had been missing all her life.

'Mistah J?' she squealed in joy.

_Author's Note: The Joker's back! I hope this didn't sound like a soap opera to you readers. Tell me if the 'meeting' between Crane and Isley is too much for PG-13. Read the work 'Mosquito' and try to analyze its work. I think it suits this chapter. A nice review would be appreciated!_


	6. The Return of an Old Friend

**The Bargain**

_Author's Note: Some time has passed since I wrote last time, so I bring you another fic: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow come to deal in which they ensure that they have a successor that can follow in their footsteps. This plot is my own, and I hope that this is an original idea. None of the characters belong to be, but to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Only the child is my creation. Enjoy!_

_**Warning: If you are a hard-core Mad Hatter fan, please beware of this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you!**_

'My little Harleykins,' grinned the Joker with his trademark smile, and opened his arms like the good old times where she would run into them and be embraced by him.

She didn't do that now.

'Whatcha doin' here, Mistah J?' asked Harley, her big blue eyes staring up at him.

'Harley baby, is this how you treat your former boyfriend?' Joker feigned hurt.

_Boyfriend?_ Harley thought excitedly, _He never thought about it this way before. Maybe he really likes me._

'I'm sorry but I haven't seen you for such a long time….. how did ya get here? How did ya find me?' Harley blurted out childishly.

Joker came closer to her and lightly tapped her cheek,' Harley, Harley, you know that I know _everything_.'

He then plopped onto her couch, put his feet up on the table, laid back against the cushions and whistled, ' Swanky place you got here.'

Harley smiled shyly and blushed,' Thanks. It's nothin' ya know.'

'So, how's my kiddo Jack Junior coming up, eh? Is he a chip off the old block?' Joker spoke conversationally.

'Ya know what I called him?' Harley gasped.

'I told you: I know everything, darling,' Joker repeated proudly.

'So….. ya know that I have two kids?' Harley said nervously.

Obviously, the Joker didn't know that. If he did, he wouldn't straighten up and look at her with those amber eyes of his, like he was doing at this moment.

'Harley baby, can you repeat that? Because I know that when I dumped you, there was only one kid on the way.' Joker said softly, which was always a danger signal.

'I-I got married again,' Harley stuttered as if feeling ashamed of herself because of this fact.

'You got married again?' asked the Joker, still in the same tone,' So you don't love me anymore?'

'No!' cried out naïve Harley,' Of course not! I still love my Puddin'!'

'But you had a kid with him,' the Joker said in a creepy singsong voice of his.

'It don't mean nothin'! I'll always love you and my little Jack Junior!' Harley was becoming desperate.

The Joker observed her with his critical eyes in silence. After a pregnant pause, he spoke up,' Who is it?'

'Huh?'

'Who is the father of your second brat Harley?' the Joker repeated with a hint of threat in his voice.

'T- Tetch.' She mumbled,' Jervis Tetch.'

'Old Mad Hatter! I thought you could do better than that Harley,' the Joker scolded, making her feel even more miserable for her past decisions.

'I-I'm sorry Puddin'. ' She whimpered.

'So? What is your other brat?' he asked coldly.

'It's a girl,' Harley swallowed.

The Joker snorted, 'Tetch is so incompetent that he even cannot create himself a son.'

'Harleen?' came Jervis' curious voice from upstairs, 'Is there someone downstairs?'

An insane smile crept up the Joker's face. As Harley mouthed to him not to say anything, the Joker said loudly,' You may come downstairs my dear old Jervis. Come and say hello to an old friend!'

The footsteps became louder and soon enough Jervis Tetch appeared at the bottom of the stairs dressed in his trademark light blue gown and pajamas of the same color underneath. He paled as he spotted the Joker.

'How did he come here?' he asked softly.

Harley was lost for words, and Joker interfered instead,' Well, it is very nice to meet you too, Jervis.'

Jervis Tetch eyed him coldly,' What do you want?'

The Joker shrugged carelessly,' Just to revive some old memories,' he looked at Harley,' and to take a look at something that was once rightfully mine.'

'You left sweet Harley all alone when she was in the greatest need!' snapped Jervis.

The Joker stared at him, and then he said something that had nothing to do with the situation,' How good in bed are you, Jervis?'

'What?' asked the confused Jervis.

'As the Mad Hatter- or Mad Hotter in this matter- you have surely called you darling wife "Alice" in bed more than once,' the Joker was now wearing one of his more sly grins.

'Get out!' snarled Jervis, 'And do not step into this house again!'

The Joker came close and raised an eyebrow,' You issuing orders at me Tetch? You know that you should not issue orders to your superiors.'

Joker then began encircling Jervis like a vulture. A grave mistake that Jervis made was to allow the greatest criminal to be behind his back.

'You seem to have forgotten your place, Jervis old boy. Perhaps you need a push in the right direction,' with that, the Joker pushed Tetch and he fell onto the floor.

Tetch gave a yelp as his face connected with the carpet beneath him. The Joker giggled with satisfaction and he went to the table. He took a heavy crystal vase.

'Angel! Don't!' cried Harley as she went to stop the Joker. He backhanded her and she fell onto the floor.

'Nobody beds my Harleykins and gets away with it,' with sadistic humor he crashed down the vase with full force at the back of Jervis' head.

Jervis Tetch slumped down at the impact and didn't move. Eyes filled with tears and her cheek tingeing from the slap, Harley looked down at the body of her husband.

'You killed him, you killed him, oh Jeez ya killed him……' Harley repeated over and over again as if in a trance.

The Joker walked over to her and grabbed her arm, leaving bruises on the place he touched. Harley whined and she looked up at him with terror, shrinking from his view.

'Now,' he said, dropping his voice to a whisper,' you will tell nothing of this incident. Say that he fell down the stairs, he was banging his head on the wall and the vase fell ironically on his head……. Whatever. If you tell anyone,' he grabbed her hair painfully and yanked it upwards,' _anyone_ about this, you may just kiss your kids bye-bye. OK Harley-baby?'

Harley nodded in pain and he blissfully released her hair. He went to the door, opened it and blew her a kiss before he left.

Alone, Harley knelt against the broken shards of the vase and ran her hand through Jervis' strawberry blond hair with had blood quickly gathering on it.

'Jervis, Jervis,' whispered Harley with her lower lip trembling,' Our troubles ain't over yet, and we ain't gonna get outta this soon.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The night snailed by slowly until the morning had finally risen.

Jonathan Crane was having breakfast with his family when the phone rang. The husband and wife were strangely quiet since they had gotten up, and Icabod suspected that something happened between them when he wasn't present.

Jonathan got up and answered the phone. Nobody else could have heard what was being said on the other side of the line, but the grave expression on his face informed them that the news were not positive.

'We are coming immediately,' Crane said, and put down the receiver.

'Who was it?' asked Pamela, speaking the second time this morning. The only thing she had said this morning was just a murmured 'Good morning' and nothing else.

'Jervis Tetch had an accident and is currently receding in the Gotham Hospital,' Jonathan said, his voice sounding strangely distant.

'Hospital?' Icabod spoke up,' What happened?'

Jonathan turned to his son and said bitterly, ' Apparently, a crystal vase had "tumbled" on his head when he was kneeling down on the carpet to search for his glasses.'

'But Jervis doesn't wear glasses,' Pamela frowned.

'I know. That is why this worries me,' Jonathan said, his eyebrows furrowing just like when something doesn't make sense to him.

It had taken them twenty minutes to come to the hospital, and since this was Saturday, they didn't have much traffic on their way. They had entered the lobby for the Intensive Care ward, where Harley was sitting in the hallway with her children.

'Harley!' said Pamela, rushing to her friend.

Harley looked up with tears in her eyes. 'I-It ain't good,' she whispered brokenly,' he's in a coma.'

'Mrs. Tetch,' a doctor approached her,' I have come to tell you of your husband's case.'

'Alright,' sniffed Harley,' spill it out. He ain't gonna die now, is he?'

The doctor shook his head sadly, 'Mrs. Tetch, you must be luck that your husband is still alive. Most people wouldn't have survived the impact.'

'What was damaged?' Crane asked.

The doctor looked at Crane suspiciously, but continued,' He has had a hard impact on the cerebellum.'

'Dear God,' breathed Pamela,' he won't be paralyzed, will he?'

'It's too early to tell. We will see when he wakes up….. _if_ he wakes up,' the doctor stated seriously.

Crane observed the docotr carefully,' There is more, isn't there?'

The doctor took a deep breath,' He was also hurt on the very back of the head. Directly over the cerebellum.'

Crane tried to remember what that part of the brain was responsible for, but it dawned on Pamela quicker.

'Do you mean….. that Mr. Tetch can go blind?' Pamela asked fearfully.

'There is a damage, but we do not know the extent of it. It can vary from mild blurred vision to complete blindness.'

Harley started crying even harder and almost fainted. Pamela embraced her and whispered words of comfort. Jonathan stood there frozen. Icabod felt as if he had to do something, but right now he felt never so helpless than before.

_Author's Note: Told you to be careful! I was really planning to kill off Jervis in this chapter, but seeing how many Mad Hatter fans will try to kill me, I decided against it. But there is still a question of survival. _

_Sorry, not much Jonathan in this chapter, but the plot is now unraveling. It would be nice for a review to be contributed though….._


	7. The Bloom of Threat

**The Bargain**

_Author's Note: Some time has passed since I wrote last time, so I bring you another fic: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow come to deal in which they ensure that they have a successor that can follow in their footsteps. This plot is my own, and I hope that this is an original idea. None of the characters belong to be, but to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Only the child is my creation. Enjoy!_

Icabod practically slumped onto a seat next to Alice, who was crying unstoppably. He turned to her and gave a ghost of a smile.

'Are you alright?' he tried, but when she didn't answer he said more to himself,' Of course you are not. It's a stupid question to ask.'

'It's not stupid,' sniffed Alice.

'Come again?'

'You were concerned with how I was, even if I'm in an awful state. Thanks,' Alice rubbed her eyes in an effort to calm down.

Icabod knew that there was something more, so he waited patiently. It had been molded into him by his father to sometimes observe people because something about themselves will always be revealed. His father can do it almost immediately, to Icabod it took some time for he was still in training to perfect this wondrous skill of patience.

'It's just that….. I never knew that an accident can lead to all this,' Alice broke down again and through her tears said,' I am just asking myself how could this have happened?'

Icabod looked at her in confusion and he said,' I thought that he bent down on the carpet to search for his glasses and the vase fell on his head-'

Alice waved a hand at him, interrupting his words,' Sorry, but that can't be. My father never wears glasses, only when he is doing a really precise work, like connecting circuits in microchips or so. Anyone needs glasses for _that_.'

'He couldn't have been connecting circuits that night?' Icabod tried.

Alice stared at him as if he grew horns on his head,' Of course not! My father does this only at work, and even if he would do it at home, he would be just too tired to work because of the party. He was always warning me not to strain my eyes when it is night-time.'

Now this made no sense. Why would Jervis Tetch try to look for some glasses which he only uses for work in the middle of the night?

Alice kept talking,' I heard a crash downstairs but I didn't bother to get up. It was only when my mother woke Jack and me up….. oh lord….. there was blood and shattered bits everywhere…..'

'Shattered bits everywhere? Alice, if this was an accident, the vase would only be cracked because of the fall on your father's head and fall safely on the soft carpet. The way you are describing it, it seems as if it was delivered on his head by force,' Icabod explained.

'Who do you think could have done it? My own mother?' Alice flared up.

'I did not mean that,' Icabod said carefully.

Alice calmed down and sighed,' You're right. I jump to conclusions too quickly. It's just that…..' her eyes filled with tears again,' he was a really caring father. He helped me as much as he could, was a person to confide in when my mother didn't….. she always had more affection for Jack than me, don't know really why….. sometimes he read me parts of "Alice in Wonderland" and I knew almost every chapter by heart.'

Seeing her pulled-down, Icabod tried to come up with something else. There was nothing in his head but this,' Do you have a middle name?'

Alice smiled and nodded,' Yes. My full name is Alice Cheshire Quinzel- Tetch. My father gave me it because he said that I was smiling like the Cheshire Cat when I was a baby.'

'Your father is pretty dedicated to the book,' Icabod shared her smile,' Alright. My middle name is Silvanus. It means "forest" in Latin. You can probably guess who gave it to me.'

'Silvanus,' said Alice softly,' I like it. It's so poetic.'

The two were quiet for the rest of the time they sat next to each other.

Meanwhile, the adults were having a different kind of discussion. After Jonathan and Pamela calmed Harley down, Pamela asked to speak to her husband in private. After they have moved aside, she found it difficult to approach the discussion.

'I wanted to leave it for later, but I see that we must go over what happened last night Jonathan,' Pamela started.

'You're quite right,' Jonathan said firmly,' it is best if I apologize now.'

'Apologize?' Pamela asked, and then seemed to remember herself and took his hand,' It is I who must apologize to you.'

Jonathan blinked and was surprised when she took him by the hand. He kept silent.

'It seems that I had had bitten off more than I could chew,' sighed Pamela,' Sit down. I have some explaining to do.'

They took two seats, and Jonathan listened to her.

'I expect that you must have had some strange feelings for me these past years.' Pamela said.

Crane raised an eyebrow and was about to ask how she knew all this but then remembered he told her that last night. He waited for her to continue.

'When we have made the…. "bargain", I expected that I would need nothing else but just your help in raising Icabod. However, I was wrong,' Pamela paused.

Then she started the uncharacteristic wringing of hands, a common sign of nervousness,' I had planned to live with you sort of like in a convent or so, where we had no interest but shared a common goal in raising a child. It wasn't long before I started feeling emotions that I wished never to feel again.

'In my past criminal life it was normal for me to have it off with many men, so this sudden change in roles felt very unbalanced. I admit to have missed that past life, so I tried a little experiment by tampering every drink you drank.'

Jonathan knew where this was heading. With odd forced calmness he asked, 'Did you put aphrodisiacs in my drinks?'

'Well…. Not exactly,' Pamela was trying to pull out of this guilt,' I was putting it in very small amounts just so that you wouldn't notice, but that it got into your subconscious. I hoped that some day you would get interested in me and that we would be more close.'

Now it seemed that she was getting to a harder bit,' When we were at Harley's party, I decided to slip in a slightly larger dose than usual. I had forgotten that alcohol concentrates the solution even more. If I had added a few drops more, you would most probably have raped me last night.'

Jonathan sharply drew in a breath and thought about what she had said. Trying to put things in order, he asked the next question,' How were you able all these times to put it into my drink?'

Pamela smiled and looked down at her wedding ring. Her ring, unlike many wedding rings wasn't plain, but had a small emerald on it. She did something to it on the side and the gem slid off, revealing a tiny bit of space where a small amount of liquid was stored in it.

Jonathan gave a forced laugh,' The great Poison Ivy: carrying the smallest gadgets in the most unsuspecting ways. It seems that you still haven't given up some of your old habits have you?'

Pamela now looked anxiously at him, 'I don't know how to say sorry for this.'

Jonathan took a deep breath,' Pamela, you know that in a marriage must be trust….'

'I know.' Pamela lowered her eyes to the floor.

'….. there shouldn't be jealousy and that we should be open to each other…..'

'Yes.'

'…… but also to understand the spouse's feelings and mistakes that they make. It is unnatural for me to do so, because I always hold grudges against those who do me wrong, but I have a strong desire to forgive you.'

Pamela's eyes looked sharply up at him,' You would forgive me after this?'

'If we gave vows to stay united then we have to keep them,' Jonathan said, his eyes having a strange twinkle as if they shared a secret.

Pamela gave one of her special smiles, and then giggled,' Imagine the great Scarecrow finally forgiving and letting something like this go off easily. People will think that you are losing your touch.'

Jonathan became serious,' I'd prefer for you to keep quiet about this. You were the lucky one- others do not receive such kindness from the Master of Fear.'

Chuckling, Pamela stood up,' You and Icabod go off home. I will follow Harley back to her house and take the bus home.'

Half an hour later, Pamela had led Harley home and then was returning home by bus. Once the bus reached her stop she got off and started walking home, which was about 400 meters away from the stop.

That was just the right distance for someone to meet her.

Walking on the sidewalk by an empty street, one car had swerved in at the corner and slowed down, catching Pamela's pace. Pamela couldn't see who was inside the car because of the dark windows that didn't allow the eye to spy what lies in the car. She couldn't see the brand of the car, but its build betrayed its fine quality.

It had followed her for a few minutes, until Pamela finally had enough and swirled around to face the driver's window.

'Who the hell are you and why are you following me?' snarled Pamela. She knew that if she showed fear, she was done for.

Slowly, the window opened and Pamela gasped when she saw who was inside.

'Ivy baby, the poison still didn't rot inside your system after all these years?' came the familiar mocking voice. Sitting there, grinning insanely and dressed in the unique purple suit was the old adversary, the Joker.

'You?' spat Pamela, 'What are you doing here?'

The Joker stared innocently and said, 'Can't I come and see the old gang. I have in mind to see my son, in other words your godson Ivy darling.'

'Oh really?' Ivy flared,' Well it took you long enough to finally remember that you had a wife and a child back here. Why did you want to come here after all these years?'

'Thought that it is the time for my boy Jack to join the family business.' The Joker's grin widened.

'Just you keep hoping!'

In a blink, the Joker jumped out of the car and stepped in front of her.

'Now Ivy sweetheart, you know that you shouldn't talk to met that way. You don't want to get hurt now, do you?'

Ivy tried to push through, but the Joker grabbed her arm.

'Let me go before you get hurt yourself!' Ivy was rapidly trying to wrench her harm from his grasp.

'Listen toots, you became very quiet when you left Arkham - I heard you settled down and found yourself some loser that you call a husband. Harley didn't tell me anything because she promised to keep your little secret, and I tried to beat it out of her but that sniveling bitch just wouldn't squeal,' Joker whispered.

'You sick creep! Beating down a defenseless girl whose only fault was loving you,' Ivy growled.

The Joker shrugged,' Well, you know what they say: "a disobedient dog will listen only when it is beaten",' he giggled and then dropped his voice to a threatening hiss,' if you try to mess in my business, I will chase you down and turn you and your baby-doll husband to plant bait. Got it?'

When she didn't answer, he released her arm and got into his car.

'Nice seeing you again toots,' he winked and drove off.

Pamela stood there, shivering with disgust. She started off home at a fast pace, then willed herself to slow down. She counted every step she took until she came to the door of her home, unlocked it and went inside.

She was just about to take a breath of relief, when a voice interrupted her,' Is there something wrong?'

Jonathan Crane stood near the staircase, his arms crossed and sharp eyebrows raised just as when he taught in the University. It was when Pamela took more notice of her husband's figure in more detail. He wasn't what a person could call attractive: his skinny neck and arms were hardly to be called appealing and his long, gangly legs really did make him look like a caricature version of a Scarecrow. His face was more of a triangle build and his mouth was with a sharp edge.

'Your breath has increased in speed as if you have been running yet there is no color in your face. The pupils of your eyes have reduced themselves to tiny dots and your body stance is in a defensive mode. What is it?' he asked, analyzing her "draftly" (he could have paid more attention to other details).

'Oh? Nothing….. its just that the street was empty and the shadows there are really…… frightening,' said Pamela.

'Shadows? Pamela, it is midday, there are no shadows at this hour,' Crane corrected.

'That is the reason why it was so frightening!' Pamela tried to pull it out through this excuse,' There were shadows on the street even at midday. Isn't it weird?'

Crane came towards her,' What is really the matter?'

'Nothing.' Said Pamela, feeling guilty at not telling him the truth.

Crane couldn't help but to enjoy the fear in her eyes, the beautifully pale skin and her rapid nervous breathing. He did not resist the urge to put a hand on her cheek, still waiting for an answer.

Pamela found this as a way out. She responded by leaning in and kissing him. Jonathan was confused by this and he responded in the inexperienced way by just pressing his lips onto hers. Pamela moved a hand to the point on his cheek where the upper joint and the lower jaw connected and pressed there.

Jonathan felt his mouth opening and he didn't know what it was for, until it hit him like electricity that she was going to put her tongue in. It was too late to stop: she had made her move and he was becoming addicted to it. His arms wound themselves clumsily around her waist and pulled her close.

Finally after minutes of new-discovered bliss, Pamela pulled away.

'I haven't done this in years,' she whispered.

'I haven't done this at all,' he said and kissed her again, deciding to move a few steps forward in this. They were married for thirteen years after all. It was bound to lead to this.

The theme of the Joker confronting Pamela was forgotten as the couple explored one of the most natural rituals of marriage.

_Author's Note: I hope that this doesn't sound so corny and disbelieving, but I got a little too impatient with Crane's and Isley's relationship that I had to speed it up. I know that it is unlikely that Crane would have forgiven Pamela for what she had done, but remember that they are married and try to stay together through all these misunderstandings. So, I think a review is in order for this._


	8. The meeting of the Rogues

**The Bargain**

_Author's Note: Some time has passed since I wrote last time, so I bring you another fic: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow come to deal in which they ensure that they have a successor that can follow in their footsteps. This plot is my own, and I hope that this is an original idea. None of the characters belong to be, but to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Only the child is my creation. Enjoy!_

_Sorry for not writing for such a long time: I had certin examinations that I couldn't miss studying for my life. Thanks for your patience._

He didn't know why people made such a big fuss out of love-making. He knew that the body produced a hormone that made a person easily addicted to it, but he never thought much about it.

Now as Jonathan Crane lay in bed next to his sleeping wife, he felt his own body produce a natural drug that clouded his mind and made him feel satisfaction.

He turned his head and looked at Pamela's sleeping form. He liked to analyze people by watching them sleep, for the position a person takes while sleeping tells a lot about the person. She was curled up in a ball under the covers- it is also known as the fetal position. People who sleep like that often have emotional scars and hurt that runs deep. Jonathan Crane himself often slept in the 'army position': lying on his back, his arms at his side- these people do not reveal a lot of their emotions. However he still occasionally let himself curl up vulnerably, especially in the past after being defeated by Batman.

Only a few hours earlier he was kissing Pamela passionately. She would plant her kisses on his unaccustomed chest and trail down until well below the waist level, where she would do such things that made him whimper pathetically and claw at the bed sheets beneath him.

He gradually gained confidence. Sometimes, Jonathan was on purpose a little violent because he would relish the bit of confusion and fear that would appear in Pamela's eyes. He longed to see her pupils contract and leave a pool of toxic green irises behind. He was in bliss when he saw her shudder and take in a nervous breath. So flushed yet pale, she was lovely.

But all this time, they were quiet. They didn't dare to make noise because of Icabod.

Now she was sleeping and still sweaty from the toil.

He ran a thin hand through her burning hair, which was just enough to wake her up. He saw her eyes open, the two emeralds drowsy and confused at where she was. Then she smiled, a tired yet happy smile.

'You are finally awake,' said Jonathan with a smirk on his face.

Pamela yawned,' How long was I knocked out?'

'About an hour, my Pumpkin.'

'Pumpkin?' Pamela gave a small laugh, 'Please do not start associating me with Halloween, my Hyacinth.'

'Hyacinth? You see me as a plant?' Jonathan raised a sharp eyebrow.

Pamela shrugged,' The hyacinth has a wonderful smell, is one of the symbols of love and has a mythology behind it,' she looked up at him,' but I may as well call you Wallflower.'

'Don't,' he said.

The doorbell was ringing downstairs. When Pamela went to get it, Jonathan stopped her, sneaked out of the bed, flung on his dressing-gown loosely and went down stairs.

The person behind the door was ringing persistently. When Jonathan came and opened it, there was the retired Master of Riddles, Edward Nygma. He had not aged much throughout the years, but lines of time had appeared on his face. Nygma seemed to be jumpy and nervous.

'Edward Nygma, a surprise to see you,' said Crane calmly.

Nygma took a good look at Crane.

'Crane, have you been doing exercises….. without your clothes on?' asked Nygma, as usually curious.

'I'm afraid that it is none of your business,' Jonathan's voice became colder. He and Nygma rarely got on well, especially when they were at the Asylum. Even though they denied it, many people saw them similar according to their behavior.

'Well, I have come to tell you that there is a meeting with the former criminals tonight at Penguin's Iceberg Lounge,' Nygma said immediately,' we need to come in costume, not necessarily armed.'

'In costume with the other criminals?' Crane's voice rose,' do you expect me to start committing crime after so many years?'

Nygma rolled his eyes,' Crane, I may have disliked you but one of the few things I admired about you is your intelligence. Now it seems that one more item has been rubbed off the list,' when Crane snorted with impatience, Nygma continued,' we are having a meeting dressed like this because it involves problems with "our kind".'

Crane's hearing sharpened at that,' With whom?'

Nygam lowered his voice, 'It seems that the Joker's back in town and trying to stir up trouble with us again.'

'What trouble?' asked Pamela, joining them. She also wore a dressing gown.

Nygma slipped off the point an stared at her. He looked from one person to the other exclaiming,' Don't tell me you two just had…….eugh! Pamela how could you do _that_!'

Crane clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the insulting comment, when Pamela came to his rescue.

'So we have to come to this meeting?' Pamela asked carefully.

Nygma nodded,' Bring the child too. You don't want to leave him alone now that Joker's running around.'

Pamela crossed her arms angrily,' I don't want to take my child to a _night club_!'

Nygma shrugged,' Suit yourselves. I'm taking my girl: can't take the chance for that green-haired cretin coming for her.'

With that he left. Jonathan looked at Pamela.

'We ought to bring him with us,' he said.

'Fine. But we should come back as soon as possible. You and I have to go to work tomorrow and Icabod should go to school,' Pamela gave in reluctantly.

'It's the summer holidays Pamela,' Jonathan corrected her.

'I knew that,' she replied defensively.

Night came sooner than they thought. They had arrived altogether at the Iceberg Lounge, when a guard at the entrance stopped them.

' Pamela Isely and Jonathan Crane?' the guard growled.

The two nodded. Icabod stood behind them and watched the guard.

'Follow me,' the guard said, leading them to a side entrance.

'Where are we going?' asked Icabod softly.

'We are currently being led to Penguin's private rooms where we all had private discussions with him before.' Pamela informed him.

The guard came to a dingy black door and slid a key inside. With a small click, the door flew easily open. They were pushed inside, and the first thing Icabod noticed were icy blue walls which had large glass tubes filled with bubbling pale water in them. It was a large room which was occupied by the white marble table that stood in the middle of it. Seated at the head of the table was none other than the Penguin in his trademark tuxedo.

'Pamela, Jonathan,' he said in his aristocratic accent as he got up to meet them,' I'm glad that you could make it. There are the changing rooms,' he motioned with his hand to a corner which was covered with curtains,' I hope that you have brought your costumes.'

Jonathan motioned to the package he held in his arms. The Penguin's smile widened.

'Excellent,' he said,' why, it would be just like the good old times when-'

'We are not going to crime, but are only here to discuss our problems with the Joker,' Pamela cut in strictly.

'Of course, of course,' said the Penguin a little more seriously.

'Ladies first,' said Jonathan to his wife.

She gave him a small smile and went to change.

'Icabod Isely-Crane, I was hoping you would come,' came the well-spoken voice behind Icabod. He turned to see Aurelius, also dressed in a tuxedo like his father.

'How are you?' Icabod shook hands with him. Aurelius seemed to like the polite gesture.

'Not too bad, just having a chat with dear mother over there,' Aurelius motioned towards the corner of the room. There, isolated, stood a lone dark figure in a cat suit. The person was staring at them for some time, but when Aurelius motioned to her, she immediately turned her head.

'Is that Catwoman?' asked Icabod in wonder. He had only heard tales of this skilled cat burglar who won Batman's heart, but he never got to see her in person.

Aurelius nodded,' And my mother, of course.'

Icabod felt uncomfortable,' Well, it must be rather difficult for you to talk to her…… after she left you and so. I don't mean to pry in your personal life.'

Aurelius gave a small laugh,' Most people do not really know the true story about my mother and father.'

'True story? I thought that your mother was betrayed by Batman and she married your father as a sort of, well, revenge.' Icabod said.

Aurelius raised an eyebrow, 'Do you think that my mother would be that foolish to do such a thing?'

'Then what is it?' asked Icabod.

'You're too curious for your own good,' said Aurelius, 'but I feel that I can trust you. You may not have blue blood, but you certainly didn't pick up the nasty habits of the low scum of this city.'

He paused, then asked,' Do you know why we are here?'

'Of course. Joker is stirring up trouble and we need to be on our guard,' answered Icabod promptly.

'Ah,' said Aurelius wisely, with the grace of high-classes,' but did you know that before I was born the Joker also was stirring up trouble: he was looking for an heir.'

'But didn't he have Harley Quinn for that?' asked Icabod, trying to pick up the pieces.

'True. However, he didn't want to take the risk of having a child with a- how should I say this- "weak" character like hers. He wanted a confident child, not a dog-like follower.' Aurelius dropped his voice to a whisper.

After a pause, he continued,' The Joker was interested in having children with the more confident members of the female Rogues Gallery. Yes, he was planning to move onto your mother too, Icabod, but since she's unable to produce children, he moved onto Catwoman.

'Catwoman didn't want to have Joker's offspring, and she even put up a fight, defeating and humiliating the Joker. Now the only thing Joker wanted from her was revenge. The Joker made a plan with my father, since they both disliked Catwoman: they would kidnap her, and my father would…… abuse her so as for her to be humiliated as she done the same to the Joker. Little did they know that from this action, my father had made my mother pregnant.'

Icabod drew in a sharp breath. Why was he telling him such dark secrets?

'The Joker used this fact to make an even greater humiliation of my mother, but my father couldn't stand to have his family name humiliated by having an illegitimate child.

'Did you know, Icabod, that penguins propose to their mates? Their "engagement ring" is actually a pebble which will be placed in the nest they build together. My father's "proposal" was threatening my mother. She resisted, but when he captured Batman and was ready to kill him, Catwoman consented. If you would have read early newspaper clippings, Batman had been "missing" in Gotham for exactly nine months, which was enough time for me to be born. After that, my mother and Batman escaped, but left me behind.'

Icabod was breathing heavily. Who knew that such horrendous things were kept in the past?

'Those were dark times, Icabod. None of our parents were innocent. They have committed such to ordinary people that you would refuse to believe if somebody told you that,' Aurelius said darkly, his eyes becoming more cat-like by the minute,' but that was not the purpose of my tale. I want to warn you that the Joker may go after your own mother, for I know that he was the one who tried to kill Jervis Tetch. He is now committing revenge on all of us. The rogues broke apart and he's not the head of the show anymore. This way, he's bringing our parents together again to crime. Old wounds will be re-opened.'

Icabod felt his mouth suddenly become dry. He was saved by the entrance of Edward Nygma.

Nygma, accompanied by his daughter, was now dressed in his recognizable green sit with a purple question-mark tie. He had the sphinx-like smile and his egotistical aura was more prominent.

'What is green and attractive and smart all over? Me!' he exclaimed proudly.

'Ridder, you're loosing your touch,' came the soft voice of Pamela.

Icabod turned and saw his mother dressed like in her criminal days (which he only saw pictures his her photo album). She was dressed in her leafy green bathing suit, wearing thorny green gloves and boots and her slightly greenish-skin tone was now more prominent. Her eyes were more bright and daring and the femme fatale charm returned. She looked like an irresistible dangerous rose.

'Poison Ivy, beautiful as ever,' the Riddler came and kissed her hand.

Ivy's seductive smile returned,' You didn't behave like this before, have you Riddler? You must be rather desperate going on a poisonous flower like me.'

'For you, poison would be worth it,' the Riddler's smile fell,' and now everything has to be ruined when the Scarecrow is back in scaring birds business.'

Jonathan Crane, who was dressed in the rags of a scarecrow, joined them. Icabod barely recognized him. Instead of a skinny man now stood a creature, which seemed to be made out of flesh and bones. The red shirt and brown trousers looked simple enough, but the sackcloth that covered the face was frightening. The straw hair fell framing the face, and two eyes that looked dead stared out from the depths of the mask. If only a scythe was added the image of a person's nightmare would have been perfect.

'None of your riddles can save you from my Fear Gas, Riddler,' the Scarecrow's voice sounded more cruel and growling.

Fear showed on the Riddler's face,' I though you came unarmed.'

The Scarecrow gave a chilling laugh,' I did. I just said that so as to see your reaction. You seem like a fine testing specimen.'

The Riddler turned around and said under his breath,' Bet you aren't so high and mighty without your costume……'

Little by little, the rest of the members came: Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, the immortal Ra's Al Ghul with his forever young daughter Talia……

The last one who came was Harley dressed in her joyful and attractive Harlequin outfit, dragging her two children behind.

They all came and settled down at the table, and the Penguin started.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize bringing you here an disturbing your day-to-day life, but there is a threat among us,' said the Penguin, staring at them behind his monocle,' this threat is the Joker, who has already made an attack on Mr. Riddler here.'

Everybody turned to the Riddler, who nodded angrily,' Yes! He attacked me in my own home! Threatened that he would kill my daughter if I didn't stay out of his business…… I have not returned to crime, so I didn't know what business he was talking about, but he threatened that if I made one false move, that was the end.'

The others started talking worriedly about this, when Penguin put his hands up for them to calm down.

'As Mr. Riddler said, the Joker is going to start making threats and commig into our homes,' said the Penguin,' now, Mad Hatter is unfortunately not among us currently, but someone shall-'

'Wait!' said Ivy,' The Joker threatened me too.'

Everybody stared at her. Fear momentarily flitted across Harley's face. But the person on whom it had the greatest effect on was the Scarecrow.

'When did it happen?' he hissed.

Ivy realized her mistake, but now that she had spilled the beans, she ought to talk, 'Today, he stopped me when I was coming home from Harley's. He threatened that he would kill me and my husband if we tried to mess in his work.'

'Why didn't you tell me Pamela?' snapped the Scarecrow,' I saw that you were afraid today but you never told me what happened.'

It seemed that the quarrel would have gone on when the party was suddenly crashed. The door burst open and a tall, dark figure strode in. Icabod's breathing got stuck in his throat when he recognized who it was.

The Penguin was calm,' Batman, always a pleasure for you to join us.'

The Batman spoke in a deep, dark voice,' It seems that none of you could resist the temptation to return to life of crime. You are also planning to drag your children into it too. '

'Batman, what we are discussing has absolutely got nothing to with going to crime, but trying to stop from crime getting to us,' the Riddler said nastily.

'Then why are you wearing your costumes?'

'Tradition.' Said Penguin simply.

'We are unarmed,' piped in Harley.

Expressionless, the Batman looked at Catwoman who hadn't spoke yet,' I have to take you in with the charge of the burglary of Gotham Museum.'

Catwoman smirked and purred,' Always a pleasure seeing you, Batman. I don't want this to spoil your evening.'

Batman looked at the other former rogues,' I want you to break up in five minutes. If you don't I will report you for plotting conspiracy against the city.'

No one dared to go against him. As Icabod got up from his chair, the Batman held him down. He turned Icabod around and then with vice-like grip pulled his face up to see.

'So this is the miraculous creation of Poison Ivy and the Scarecrow,' Batman's expression didn't change,' using a miniature Crane and Plant Creation to follow in their footsteps. They should be ashamed of themselves.'

Icabod stared up at him, wondering of Batman was going to break his fragile neck and end his life here. Batman released his face, turned and left like a looming dark shadow. It was then he realized that he was really afraid of the Dark Night.

'Let's go,' said Ivy coaxing him.

'Hey Red, I was wondering if I can take Icky here to you house myself,' said Harley,' ya know, it'd be best for the kids to get to know each other better.'

'Well, I don't know…..' Ivy hesitated.

'Aw, come on!' exclaimed Harley.

Ivy gave in, but was still unsure of this decision. She turned, and was face in face with the Scarecrow.

'We have to talk when we get home,' said the Scarecrow.

_Author's Note: I wrote this chapter for a quite a long time, so be happy with it. I told you things would make more sense! Now, please review and tell me if the sexual references were too much!_


	9. Extreme Tensions

**The Bargain**

_Author's Note: Some time has passed since I wrote last time, so I bring you another fic: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow come to deal in which they ensure that they have a successor that can follow in their footsteps. This plot is my own, and I hope that this is an original idea. None of the characters belong to be, but to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Only the child is my creation. Enjoy!_

Still dressed in their costumes, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow arrived home, minus their son Icabod. Tension rose up between them as a result of Ivy not telling him that she was confronted by the Joker.

'Relax Jonathan, nothing happened,' said Ivy.

'Nothing happened?' he hissed behind his sackcloth mask,' you were _trembling,_ Pamela, when you came home. I was a fool for believing such poor excuses and not delving deeper into the matter.'

'What do you think the Joker could have done to me?' Ivy stood up straighter,' I'm Poison Ivy. Nobody dares to mess with me.'

Scarecrow grabbed her to face him,' You were unarmed. When he met you, you were only Pamela Isley-Crane who continues her harmless life. Not only he could hurt you but he may have caused more damage. Do you know what he could do if he found out about Icabod. The son of the woman who tried to keep his girlfriend away from him?'

Ivy shook herself out of his grasp and said coldly,' I didn't want to rouse panic.'

'Pamela, it is important to share information otherwise it may lead to an outcome which we both hope not of,' Scarecrow sighed,' and I do worry about you.'

Ivy stared at him. He actually cared about her. All this time she thought that this was some kind of a business partnership but now that emotions were being meddled…..

Suddenly, Ivy hugged him. She pressed her face against his shirt and inhaled the faint smell of hay. Even though hay is actually dead plants, it was still plant nonetheless. She felt better.

Scarecrow returned her embrace awkwardly, wondering what she was up to. Ivy looked up at him and smiled.

'Oh, take that ridiculous thing off,' she pulled off the sackcloth revealing his slightly blushing face underneath, 'at least now you don't creep me out.'

'That was the intention,' stated Crane.

Ivy looked around and gave an impish grin,' We are alone.'

'So I see,' said Crane, already knowing what this was leading to,' but what about-'

'Icabod will be fine at Harley's, trust me. But we,' said Ivy seductively, pulling him by his sash around the waist towards the greenhouse, 'have some unfinished business to attend to Professor.'

Crane raised an eyebrow,' How do I know that you wouldn't poison me, my dear Ivy?'

She gave a laugh,' How do you know that I haven't intoxicated you with one of my spells, Professor?'

'On any other circumstance I would complain about this, but now I'm not in the mood to,' Crane now allowed himself to share a naughty smile,' and may I ask why do you call me "Professor"?'

'Don't you have a fetish for schoolgirls?' asked Ivy innocently,' Or do you also like Femme Fatale?'

'I'm not a pervert, Miss Ivy,' he played along,' but I can bend a few rules.'

'I'll scream,' offered Ivy.

'That goes without question.'

As the night went on, in another part of Gotham Harley lead the children to her house. They had parked and Harley took out the keys to her house.

'I thought it woulda been nice seein' ya all getting along,' explained Harley, unlocking the door.

'Don't bet on it,' hissed Jack in Icabod's ear. Icabod shot a glare at him.

Harley went in, and pulled the children in too.

'Now if I could just find where that switch is……' she trailed her hands over the wall to find the switch for the light.

The lights were turned on before she reached the switch. In mid movement, everyone stared at the center of the room. There was one person, grinning and dressed in purple.

'Puddin?' asked Harley weakly.

'Who did you think it was, Santa Claus?' the Joker grinned,' Oh, how rude of me! Harley darling, you should have told me that we were having guests.' He fished out of his pockets a small canister of Laughing Gas and pointed it at them,' Care for a giggle?'

When the audience shook their heads, the Joker feigned hurt,' If you start making a lot of noise, I will just have to give you a nice portion of it. You won't make noise, will you?'

When they shook their heads, his manic smile returned,' Good.'

He jumped at Icabod's side and leaned down on him,' So, who's our little guest? Someone we know, hmm?' When Harley was about to tell him, Joker raised his hand to halt her,' Don't tell! I will guess. So….. we have skinny frame, tall kid, creepy face, humongous eyes, looks like something that came out of the corn fields- wait a minute! You're Jonny Boy's little brat, aren't you?'

Icabod barely nodded when Joker continued excitedly,' I never thought Straw Man could mate at all, but this proves my Darwin theory wrong. So who's your mother kiddo? Some snot-nosed schoolgirl whom you father banged up while he was still teaching. I should have known he likes red-heads.'

Icabod clenched his hand into an angry fist and Joker pressed his advantage,' What's the matter, boy? You sick? Then why are you greenish all over your body?'

Harley's breathing halted, afraid that the Joker would connect the facts.

'Ah well, creep. You have one advantage your father didn't have and that is to be quiet,' the Joker said disinterestedly.

'What are you doing here, Puddin'?' asked Harley, trying to drag him away from Icabod.

The Joker stared at her as though it was the stupidest question she asked, 'Why, Harley baby, we're going out!'

'Out? Where?' asked Harley nervously.

'Harley, will you do me a favour and shut up?' asked the Joker in mock sweetness,' I'm examining the kids.'

He came up to Alice and leered down upon her.

'So this is Tetch's offspring!' he said,' Damn, she looks so much like you Harley,' he hinted dangerously, 'so, what are you called? Let me guess….. Alice, right? Takes no rocket scientist to guess it. Your daddy may think of you as a lovely little girl, but I see you as a blond little cockroach. And my thoughts are more important than his, you know, for the Prince of Crime is always right!'

Alice stared up at him and seemed about to cry when he mentioned her father. The Joker seemed satisfied in her reaction and went to his son, Jack Junior.

'Oh my, you are one handsome guy!' the Joker exclaimed,' Finally somebody worthy from this lot. Who else should it be other than my son? Ah, the best breeds the best.'

Jack smiled up at the Joker and said,' Dad.'

'I feel my black heart beating for you……. If I have one,' said Joker as an afterthought.

'I wanted to meet you for so long,' said Jack breathlessly,' what took you so long?'

'I've been busy kiddo. Your mummy didn't make it any easier for me either, after she betrayed me and married blond boy,' the Joker said dramatically, while Jack shot his poor mother a look of anger.

'You left her,' said Alice desperately. In a flash, the Joker was in front of her.

'Well, well, well, the fish has got her tongue. Starting to stand up for your daddy's side, eh?' with that the Joker grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it towards him.

'Angel, please don't harm her!' Harley begged, her eyes brimming with tears.

'You may stand up fro myour pathetic daddy, you can be a brat, but you never,' he whispered threateningly,' _never_ stand up against me. That's what your father never learned and got himself ended up where he's now.'

Alice stopped whimpering and stared up at him,' You were the one who caused the accident?'

'I wouldn't call that an accident. He was asking for it.'

Suddenly, Alice screeched and clawed at his face in pure rage. The Joker flung her to the other side of the room, and hit smack right on the wall. Joker took out a gun and pointed it at her.

'Puddin'! No!' Screamed Harley.

Icabod was never known for doing dangerous things in situations like these. For instance, speaking out was dangerous.

'Leave her alone!' Icabod yelled.

The Joker turned to him and said,' Be quiet before your bird brains slide across the wall.'

Icabod saw how truly insane and dangerous the Joker was. His son however, stared upon his father with admiration.

'You know what?' said Joker,' I'll be generous. And I've always said it was time for our son to join the family business,' he looked at Jack,' ready for your first assignment?'

When Jack nodded eagerly, the Joker laughed,' At least someone around here has more sense.'

Icabod found himself tied up with Alice on the sofa, while Joker was giving his son a gun.

'If any of them tries to squeal, use this on 'em,' the Joker explained to Jack,' but don't be hasty: try to have some fun with them first.'

Joker signaled to Harley to get out of the house. 'Toodles!' was all he said when he went out and closed the door behind him.

Alone, Jack turned toward his two hostages.

'I told you before to listen to me, for I'm the son of the Prince of Crime,' Jack grinned cruelly, 'now you will bend before me.'

Icabod felt suddenly annoyed having talked to himself that way by an over- egotistical brat,' Can it be more clichéd, Jack?'

'Watch you mouth, Straw-Boy,' Jack snapped.

'He doesn't love you,' continued Icabod.

'I said be quiet,' snarled Jack.

'He's only using you. Why would he return after all these years?' added Icabod daringly.

'Shut up!' screamed Jack,' Just shut your mouth, you disgusting Scarecrow!'

Icabod knew that he was hitting the right place. Jack was simply afraid of the idea that his father didn't love him, and Icabod knew that many people were afraid of the truth. Oddly, like his father, Icabod enjoyed watching fear in others.

Icabod searched around the room, and found out to his luck that the phone was on the table next to them. It was also fortunate that Jack didn't notice him watching it.

When Jack moved away, Icabod whispered to Alice,' I have a plan.'

Back at Pamela's house, the Joker and Harley arrived and parked in front of it. They got out and went to the door.

'Puddin', I don't think this is such a good idea.' Whispered Harley.

'Nonsense. I want to see which man Plant Girl caught now and is married to him. She's a mystery, she didn't even leave the surname at the front door, or the mail box, ' the Joker grinned, taking out equipment for breaking into a house,' I guess we will just have to take her by surprise.'

When they were inside, Joker and Harley searched the place.

'Very nice, oh how the retired live!' said the Joker and nodded towards the entrance of the greenhouse,' bet you she's there.'

They went in, and heard noises.

'Bingo!' the Joker's grin spread, 'And we caught her at an inappropriate moment.'

There was a huge flower in the middle of the greenhouse, its white petals pulled up, just transparent enough to know that something was inside. The Joker walked confidently towards it.

'Can't see anything,' he said, and then he noticed a tree and climbed up it. He peered down from the heights into the opening of the flower. His yellow eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

'It can't be!' he choked with glee, 'But it is!'

Harley, knowing with dread what was inside stayed on the ground safely.

'Who could have guessed it? The Scarecrow found himself a mate. And with Ivy too! No wonder anybody told me this. Oh, she could just die from shame. Harley, come up here and see this. ' The Joker called quietly enough so the couple didn't hear him.

When Harley shook her head in refusal, the Joker snorted, 'No matter, I can just watch it alone myself. Jonny's really nailing her down and Ivy's not having much of a resistance. I will let them finish.'

When the noises quieted down, it was already a signal that it was finished. Taking his chance, the Joker yelled down at the flower below him,' Hello to the pit of flames down there! Hope you didn't reduce yourselves to ashes! Hahaha!'

There was a muffled panic scatter in the flower and a person fell out. It was a very messy version of Jonathan Crane dressed in the Scarecrow outfit. Confused, he looked up and barked, 'Joker!'

Giggling, the Joker jumped down,' You never told me about your debonair ways, Jonny Boy. Tell me: how did you manage to get such a chick as Ivy with a scarecrow such as yourself?'

'Do not push your luck, Joker. You find yourself on a dangerous zone,' Crane warned.

'Really? And who's gonna stop me? You weedy muscles or your analytical mind will read my next move?' Joker laughed.

His laughing was cut off when a vine cuffed him at the back of the head and wound itself around him tightly. From the flower, Ivy in her full battle mode climbed down.

'You forget, Joker, that you're in my element,' she said calmly as the vines tightened.

'Don't hurt him!' cried Harley.

Ivy snapped back and noticed her friend,' Harley? What are you doing-'

The Joker seized the opportunity and let the acid be squirted from his decorative flower onto the vines that held him captive. The vines cowered away in pain. It seemed that Ivy shared feelings with plants for she also cried out in pain when this happened.

'You wretched hooligan!' she yelled in anger.

She produced out her miniature crossbow and aimed it at the Joker's throat.

'No!' Harley pushed Ivy away and onto the floor.

The Joker roared with satisfaction and aimed his gun at Ivy sprawled down. Scarecrow immediately jumped in defense.

'Step away from her,' he warned.

'What are you going to do? Hit me?' the Joker giggled, obviously forgetting what the Scarecrow was known for in his criminal days.

The Scarecrow produced a wry smile,' You forget that I never go unarmed and that mind defeats the muscle.' He shot a good portion of Fear Gas in Joker's direction from his hand.

The Joker remembered the threat that the Scarecrow carried so he pulled Harley in front of him. Harley got the full blow of the Gas, inhaling it even more when she gasped in surprise. She coughed as the gas entered her system and then started whimpering for the Joker not to beat her, thus revealing her fear of him. She slumped onto the floor and fidgeted in fear.

'I always knew you were a coward!' Ivy snarled from the floor.

The Joker pulled her up and pressed the gun to her head. The Scarecrow paused, unsure of what to do. He now desperately wished that he had his scythe with him so as to teach the Joker bully a thing or two.

'Do anything drastic,' the Joker whispered maniacally,' and toots here goes bye-bye.'

Back at Harley's house, Jack was getting bored from keeping an eye on the two tied up in front of him.

'I'm going to the kitchen, and you better not be up to something,' he cocked his gun,' or else.'

When he went away, Icabod turned immediately back to Alice,' Do you know Pandora Nygma's telephone number?'

Alice nodded and told him. Icabod said, 'I'm going to try to dial her telephone.'

'But your hands are tied behind your back!' Alice said,' How are you going to see the numbers you dial?'

'You will be telling me,' Icabod shuffled across the sofa to the telephone. He fumbled, and the received was placed on the table. With his back turned, his fingers blindly searched over the buttons.

'Am I pressing number 5?' he would ask and Alice would answer if he had to move three buttons to the left to touch it or not. It went on with the rest of the numbers and it went quickly- it had to.

When the number was dialed, Icabod pressed his ear against the receiver and gave a sigh of relief when the phone started ringing.

'Hello?' Pandora's voice answered it.

'Icabod here. Listen, don't say anything, just listen. What is the call for Gotham's protector when he is most needed? When you solve this, go to that place and tell him to come to Harleen Quinzel's house urgently. The Heir of Crime is holding us at target!'

Icabod fumbled back and place the phone back in the receiver and shuffled back next to Alice.

'Do you think she will be able to figure it out quickly?' Alice asked worriedly.

'I think this riddle would be easy enough to solve. We must speak in riddles just in case. Let us hope it is not too late when help arrives,' Icabod murmured.

_Author's Note: Again, sorry for not posting for some time! Hope this was a good enough chapter. Again, warn me if it is getting too adult for PG-13. Please review if you have a heart!_


	10. Kamikaze actions

**The Bargain**

_Author's Note: Some time has passed since I wrote last time, so I bring you another fic: Poison Ivy and Scarecrow come to deal in which they ensure that they have a successor that can follow in their footsteps. This plot is my own, and I hope that this is an original idea. None of the characters belong to be, but to Warner Bros and DC Comics. Only the child is my creation. Enjoy!_

Icabod and Alice sat quietly in their place when Jack came back. The Joker's son narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

'You weren't that quiet when I went to the kitchen,' he said,' what gives?'

Alice shrugged,' Perhaps we decided to be quiet for a while.'

'Yeah right. You have decided something behind my back,' Jack cocked the gun threateningly,' so you better tell me about it so that I won't hurt you….now.'

Icabod thought quickly and then said in his most innocent voice,' That is just the reason why we decided to be quiet: so that you don't hurt us. Maybe we could discuss about something?'

Jack laughed. It was obvious that he was convinced because he now felt "the boss". Icabod just had to distract Jack as much as he could until help arrives. Time was running out, and so was their captor's patience.

'My dad is now going throughout the city and teaching the rogues that didn't obey him a lesson. He didn't go so hard on my mum, because she _is_ my mum….. but I can bet that the next idiot on the hit list is someone whom he hates a lot,' Jack's eyes glinted with taunting,' maybe that ugly Two-Face or that green face Poison Ivy.'

Icabod realized that his parents could be in great danger. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible! Who knows what Joker could have done with her?

It was then he noticed that something or somebody was moving close at the window. A surge of hope ran through him. Could have help arrived?

'What would Joker do to my mother?' asked Icabod.

'Maybe he would melt her face with acid,' pondered Jack,' or he would make her laugh to death. Dunno, both of these choices sound tempting.'

'I hope that these choices backfire,' Icabod said calmly.

'What?' snarled Jack, his smile wiped off his face.

'I too am wondering what would happen to the Joker if the acid falls onto his own face,' Icabod pressed on,' is it going to melt and reveal his rotten body or it going to make his big mouth fade off?'

Alice stared at him. Icabod must have finally gone mad, unless there was a reason he was doing it.

'OK, that's it!' roared Jack, pointing his gun at them, 'I was going to be merciful by letting you live longer, but I guess that you retards are just asking for it-'

There was a sudden crash, followed by Alice's scream of fright. Jack gave out a cry of surprise as he was thrust onto the floor and the gun knocked out of his hand. Jack turned around, and what he saw made him give a squeak of fear. Looming like a dark shadow of vengeance, was Batman.

'You alright?' he asked Alice and Icabod.

Alice was too shocked to speak and Icabod barely managed a nod. Batman went over and untied them. He then turned around, grabbed Jack by the collar and brought him close to his face.

'Where's the Joker?' growled Batman.

Jack could hardly speak, but he managed to whimper out,' I dunno.'

'He's at my mother's!' exclaimed Icabod.

Batman looked sharply at him and asked curtly,' Address?'

Icabod told him the address and Batman nodded. He went to the window and took out one of his gadgets. He pointed it towards a nearby tree and pressed the trigger. Instead of a bullet coming out, rope shot out of it and wound itself around the branch.

'I want to come with you,' said Icabod quietly.

Batman stared down at Icabod's large green eyes and said, 'No chance of that, Crane.' He went off.

Icabod then knew that Batman saw Icabod as if he's a copy of his father, with no chance of being different. He suddenly felt very neglected and misunderstood for he sadly knew that later in life many people would have the same view as Batman when they saw him.

A came up and parked in front of Harley's house. Icabod peered into the darkness and made out that the person who just came out of it was Pandora Nygma.

'You Ok?' she called.

Alice joined Icabod at the window and called out, 'It worked! Pandora, you figured out the riddle!'

If Icabod saw correctly, Pandora rolled her eyes at that,' Oh, come on! It was so simple that it insults my intelligence! "Gotham's protector" as if no one could solve it!'

'It was supposed to be easy,' Icabod stated.

'Yeah well….. Batman went off without you?' when the two confirmed it, Pandora snorted,' That old coot never learns. Come down here and get in the car! My dad's driving.'

Icabod and Alice looked at each other and without a word went down. When they got into the car, Icabod immediately said,' We have to go to my house. Joker is going to attack them.'

'I'm sure Batman is already there,' said Alice.

The driver, Edward Nygma, turned around at them, smiling enigmatically, 'Dear children, you underestimate my knowledge of Gotham. How do you expect me to find so many hideouts when I was still a criminal? I know Gotham's streets like the palm of my hand, and no Batman is going to get there before a genius like me.'

Over at Pamela's and Jonathan's home, the two were currently in a crisis. Having your wife at a gunpoint by the Joker was no laughing matter, especially if there were no weapons to defend themselves. Jonathan had created a small amount of Fear Gas and kept it in an equally small canister in the cellar for cases such as these, but there was no way of getting that now.

Harley was knocked out and the Joker, grinning maniacally, pressed the gun harder against Pamela's forehead.

'Tell me, Jonny boy, how you get Ivy knocked off so that the Plant Bitch has a kid with you?' Joker asked innocently, despite the situation.

'Cloning,' snarled Pamela.

Joker face brightened with comprehension, 'Of course! Why haven't I thought of it before? And you did all this work yourself Ivy?'

'Yes.' She said.

Jonathan in the meantime tried to edge closer to the exit but he didn't go unnoticed by the Joker.

'Ah-ah,' the Joker clucked his tongue like a mother scolding her child,' I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

'What do you want, Joker?' Ivy hissed.

Joker smiled down at her and said simply, 'I want to teach you a lesson.'

'Aren't you already teaching it?' Crane bit in.

'Yes kids, but class is not over yet!' Joker laughed, then said casually,' What do you think of me…… burning this place down?'

Ivy eyes widened,' You wouldn't!'

Joker nodded, 'And killing you as an afterthought too.'

'Not over my dead body,' Crane threatened.

Ivy was surprised at such a bold approach by her husband and Joker giggled,' By the time I'm done with her, you _will_ be dead, don't you worry about that. Everybody gets their turn.'

In the meantime, Nygma's car had arrived in front of Icabod's house. Icabod just hoped it wasn't too late.

'Stay here,' Icabod instructed, getting out,' I will handle with this myself.'

'A child handling such a situation?' Edward Nygma snorted,' _This_, my dear boy, can only be handled by adults.'

'But the adults do not know how to get around in this house, and I am the only one who does,' Icabod replied and went to the front door. He twisted the handle and found it unlocked.

_Joker must be here,_ he thought, _now don't do anything rash Icabod. All you have to do is get father's small yet sufficient supply of Fear Gas and you are safe._

Opening the door quietly, Icabod went in. He walked silently though the entrance room and he heard voices coming from the Greenhouse. He recognized the cruelly sharp voice that belonged to the Joker, and that voice seemed to be rather pleased. Even though he couldn't make out the words Joker was saying, Icabod knew that his parents were in deep trouble.

Wasting no time, Icabod went to the wiry stairs that went down to the cellar. They usually creaked when stepped on, so he had to be extra careful of not being heard. He was lucky, they didn't make a sound.

Stepping onto the floor, his left hand automatically fumbled on the wall to trace out the switch for the light. His fingers felt the button and he pushed it. A dim lighting immediately lit on to reveal a room that was dusty as if in an attic. It had boxes neatly arranged alongst the walls which Icabod rarely went through. He approached a box which was put on the side and opened it with ease. The box on the inside was filled with papers. He dipped his hand inside it and through the gentle rustling he came upon something solid. He took out the cylindrical object and peeled the paper off it. It was a canister which had rusted marks that told it hadn't been used for a long time, with red letters stretched across it, writing "Fear Gas".

Icabod handled it as if it were a crystal glass and went up the stairs. When he reached the last step, the staircase gave a sharp creaking sound. The Joker's voice from the Greenhouse halted at the noise. Icabod drew in a sharp breath and clutched at the canister in his hands tighter. Only when Joker's voice continued speaking, he let out the air he was holding in his lungs.

Icabod walked hurriedly, maintaining the silence, to the entrance of the Greenhouse. He peered inside and was met by the sight of his mother held at a gunpoint by the Joker (who was talking leisurely), his father facing the Joker and Harley Quinn knocked out on the floor.

Time was running out and Icabod had to do something. Batman would come any minute now, but that minute could be just a second too late. His father did have Fear Gas stored in his sleeve, yet he can only shoot it in jets at one particular person, and his mother would be the first target. The gas had somehow to hit the Joker and it will disarm him. But how?

There was no passage that allowed entrance to the Greenhouse behind Joker's back, so practically the only way for Joker to be affected by the gas was if it would spread out through the whole room……

The answer hit Icabod sharply. There could have been another solution, but he had no time to think. He took the canister in one hand and started to shake it violently.

_It's a suicide plan!_ Icabod's mind screamed, _You're acting like a Kamikaze!_

Bracing himself, he stepped inside the Greenhouse. Then he tore the cap off the canister.

The reaction was explosive and nobody knew what hit them. Icabod was fully hit by the green gas that forced itself up his nose and also spread like wildfire throughout the entire room.

Icabod felt it enter his lungs and the toxin spread throughout his system. He felt it pumped throughout his body and it reaching his brain. It is ironic that the son of the Master of Fear never was exposed to Fear Gas before and now he for the first time got the full blow of it.

He saw the room become blurry and he knew that now he was going to hallucinate. In his eyes, the plants became alive and from soft gentle flowers now erupted giant, jagged teeth that glowed menacingly. The vines curled themselves to reveal poisonous ends that reach out towards him. When in reality Icabod was losing his balance, in his state he though there was an earthquake that shook the ground that made the earth crack open and even more vile poisonous plants reached out to grab and strangle him. The plants were approaching closer, closer…..

Icabod shut his eyes in fright, and he heard screaming in the background. This was proof that the others were affected by this too. This provided a moment of comfort hen even with his eyes shut, he saw the picture of the angry plants edging closer and looking more merciless then ever.

'Please….. don't……' Icabod heard himself whimper.

He fell onto the ground and curled himself up into a ball, twitching and the plants around him screaming with anger and tied themselves around him. Icabod couldn't help but scream at the terrifying image.

He heard the crashing of glass, and knew that Batman arrived. He opened his eyes and looked up only to be met by an image of a terrifying bat creature that was coming to him. The creature made an attempt to take him in his arms, and Icabod made a weak attempt to fight it off.

'Don't touch me!' Icabod whined hysterically but the creature, who was in fact Batman, ignored him. Instead of a cruel attack that Icabod expected, he was met by a soothing and an understanding gentle touch of the creature that tried to calm the 13-year-old down.

From all this, Icabod fainted and darkness was all he saw.

Xx XXXXXXXX xxxxx

After what seemed forever, the darkness faded away and all that Icabod saw was the light. He immediately closed his eyes when brightness attacked them, and then opened them again.

Groaning, Icabod turned his head and saw a white, spotless wall. He felt the softness of a bed underneath him and he observed his surroundings. He was in a white room and there was a window at the far end that let the daylight in.

'Icabod? Are you alright?' came the anxious voice of his mother at the side.

Icabod turned his head and found his mother sitting by the bedside. She was dressed modestly, her hair framing her attractive face and her eyes worried.

Icabod smiled,' I'm fine, mother. I cannot say the same for you, though.'

Pamela sighed with relief,' You're calling me "mother". That means you're fine.'

'Where is father?' Icabod asked.

'Your father is just outside talking to the doctor. He's perfectly fine, you know he's immune to Fear Gas. The exposure after many years just shook him up a bit,' Pamela's eyes grew serious,' you know what you did was dangerous.'

'I know.' Said Icabod as Jonathan Crane came in.

Crane visibly relaxed,' You're awake!'

'And he's fine too,' added Pamela.

'The gas could have killed you!' Crane scolded his son,' You are lucky that you are young, for it can cause such stress that leads to heart attacks in older people. What were you thinking?'

'It seemed like that only solution I had in saving you,' mumbled Icabod, his head downcast.

'You could have waited for Batman to arrive,' Jonathan criticized.

'The Joker could have killed my mother in the meantime!' Icabod yelled in anger, 'I had to do something, and I didn't know else I could do!'

Icabod rarely raised his voice at his parents, so they were taken back by his reaction. They knew that he was growing, and confusing emotions were slowly entering his life.

He seemed to realize his odd outburst, for he lowered his head and said,' Sorry.'

'At least you are safe,' Pamela hugged him tightly,' we were told that you were held hostage back at Harley's……. I'm going to kill both Joker and his son! How could I not think of that?' She was angry with herself.

Icabod remembered something,' Joker is responsible for Jervis Tetch's condition. He threw the vase at his head……'

'We know that too,' said Jonathan bitterly,' I should have realized sooner but there was no proof. I should have trusted my instincts: he is married to Harley after all! It was bound to happen.'

'How is he?' Icabod asked.

Pamela smiled,' It's good news. He awoke, and seems not to have major damage.'

'Except that he has blurred vision so he will have to wear glasses for the rest of his life,' Jonathan said coldly,' and he will also need a walking stick. His damaged cerebellum leaves him unbalanced if he stays long on his feet.'

'Oh.' Icabod said,' When will I be allowed out of here?'

'When the doctor sees you, and that will be soon,' Pamela said,' Do you want us to bring you any books to read?'

'No,' Icabod replied.

A doctor entered the room. He looked at Icabod and smiled.

'So you are the young man who meddled with things that you're not supposed to touch. Know in the future not to handle such things son,' the doctor said,' now, I'll have to check you up and if everything's fine you'll be leaving.'

Icabod quietly asked for some privacy and his parents consented.

After a few checks, Icabod found himself standing outside the room in the corridor, fully dressed and ready to go. Before he went, he went to a specific ward to visit someone.

He went to a door and opened it. In the room sat Jervis Tetch with his daughter Alice. He was smiling and being his usual self, except that he now wore glasses. Alice smiled also one of her rare smiles, the one which wasn't shy but expressed joy. Tetch immediately noticed Icabod and motioned for him to come in.

Icabod closed the door behind him and came closer to the bed. Tetch peered up at him and said,' I heard that you helped my girl when she was held captive. I would like to thank you for that.'

'It was nothing,' said Icabod modestly,' we were both held captive and we had to think of a way to set s free.'

'Your father is blaming himself for my accident!' Tetch said amusedly, 'I don't know why, he had nothing to do with this. You try telling him that it is all right.'

'What happened to the Joker?' asked Icabod.

'He's sent back to Arkham.'

'Jack?'

'He's in Gotham's Juvenile Center.' Alice answered.

Icabod noticed one important person missing. He turned to Alice,' Where is your mother?'

Alice's smile fell and she said sadly,' She's also in Arkham. Apparently, just having connections with the Joker is enough to be sent back where you came from, even if you are declared "sane".'

'But she was forced to go with the Joker!' Icabod protested, 'She didn't have any other choice!'

'Sometimes, justice is really blind in some areas, and that is when prejudice takes over,' said Tetch softly,' Harleen had commited many crimes in her past that had her sent to Arkham. Nobody is pleased that she was free to walk around wherever she wanted, because everyone thought that the place she ought to be in forever is Arkham. Now, that they found a pathetic excuse and they bended the rules a bit, they got her back right where they wanted her to: in Arkham.'

Icabod was downhearted. Harley was a bit hysteric and she was slightly mad, but this was absolutely no excuse for her to be punished this way. The Joker threatened to kill her children for crying out loud!

'How is your health, Mr. Tetch?' Icabod tried to change the point.

'Wonderful. Absolutely frabjolous,' Tetch grinned.

The day passed by and Icabod arrived home. The first thing he visited was the Greenhouse. There was a hole on the place where Batman broke through and the sharp bits of glass were scattered across the floor. The Fear Gas must have also affected the plants because they withered a bit. At the sight of that, Pamela tutted with concern.

'This will take a few days for them to get back into shape,' she handled the leaves of a creeper with care,' I suggest that we should add a bit more fertilizer on the larger plants and then allow nature to run her course.'

'The effects of the gas should have worn off by now,' Jonathan examined,'the plants should be on the road to recovery and any gas in here must have evaporated by now.'

Icabod said nothing. He just sat down on the small rock and held out his hands in front of him to capture the sun's rays. The beautiful, warm, life-giving sun which he missed. It was strange that a person with such an isolated nature such as him loved something so bright and warm. All he wanted to do now was to sit quietly, think about everything that went by and have the warmth restored to him.

Jonathan noticed his son's suddenly thoughtful silence and was about to talk to him. Pamela who understood the peace of the sun, for she herself sometimes did that, stopped her husband's approach and looked at him with her large green eyes. With no words spoken, there was an understanding and they left their son alone.

When the couple were outside and out of ear shot, Pamela started off,' I want to thank you Jonathan, for standing up for me when the Joker was here. It was a gesture of which I'm most grateful of…..'

Jonathan noticed the isolation of her voice and asked, 'Is there anything wrong?'

'No, it's just Harley. She didn't deserve that creep coming back and ruining her life,' Pamela said angrily,' Maybe if we hadn't created Icabod things would have been better and we wouldn't have had an innocent child brought into the wars of criminals. We wanted to have a successor thirteen years ago, and now my only wish is for him to stay away from this business and live a normal life, but that is not what is going to happen.

'The only things that shared my love before were the plants. I wanted them out of harm's way so that is why I planned on having a successor who would protect my "children". But I miscalculated. I had forgotten that my successor would be my child and that I would love him too.' She was miserable.

'Pamela, what is done is done and you cannot blame yourself,' Jonathan tried to calm her, 'it was a decision both of us made, perhaps a foolish decision, but we have to face the consequences. Icabod is will need us more than ever and he will need to learn the way the world built. He will face risks, he will face prejudice and hate of what he is but we must stay united in order to survive. This is not the last threat we face.'

Pamela smiled, 'You were always a loner and a misanthrope, Jonathan Crane. What made you say this corny "stay together" stuff?'

He smirked, 'If you remember, Pamela, you too were also a loner before Harley came into your life. You saw how you immediately improved when you were partners in crime. Let us call this a partnership that helps us to survive.'

'You rarely lose your touch, do you Jonathan?'

'I avoid to.'

Pamela embraced him and everything settled down between them.

Icabod sat in his place and did not move. There were advantages of the situation but there were also negative aspects. Advantages: Jervis Tetch is alive, everyone's alright, the badies are punished. It would have been almost perfect if it wasn't for this negative aspect: the took an innocent with them.

He knew that something wasn't right in here and that the strings of society are soon going to close upon him. It is not enough that in school he is avoided because he is the son of the former Scarecrow and Poison Ivy. The advantage of this family status is that nobody would dare to hurt him because of that (unlike his father, who wasn't so lucky) but even later in life hew could be avoided. He had seen what Batman saw in him: he was only a copy of his father and a pawn of his parents.

Life isn't always fair.

'It is not over yet,' whispered Icabod.

If there were an observer from a distance, they would have noticed that Icabod at that moment seemed to have the aura of nature of his mother and the grim presence of his father. They would have also noticed that he had loneliness; a deeper sense of loneliness than his parents ever had.

THE END

_Author's Note: Woohoo! Finally finished! Sorry about the crappy ending, but I was running out of ideas. Did you notice that all this happenings take place in only three days! I was trying to use a technique (which doesn't seem to be so effective) where time travels slowly. Oh well, ladies and gentlemen, move your mouse to the "review" button and tell me what you think!_


End file.
